Keeper
by dhez13
Summary: What will you do if the girl you truly loved has broken your heart? are you willing to forgive her and make things better or just let fate decide for you? Sorry for the crappy summary. This story contains futa/g!p. If you're not into that thing then please do me a favor and skip this story. thanks! -dhezi :)
1. Prelude

**KEEPER**

Inspired by the song Keeper by Yellowcard.

**WARNING:** This is a Futa/G!P fic. If you don't like that kind of thing, then get the hell out of here. Don't tell me I didn't warn you. But don't worry, I won't be too graphic about it 'cause it's kinda not my thing. I'm just trying out something new. :)

**AN:** This is my very first ShizNat fic. I hope you'll like it. Haters are welcome to read my story. Love and Peace. -Dhezi :)

* * *

Who would have thought that love can be the most beautiful thing and the worst thing at the same time. It's a wonder what love can do to people. Yes, it can make you go crazy. It can make you do stupid stuff. It can hurt your feelings and the feelings of the person you love the most. However, love can also change the way you look at life. It can give you hope that will be enough to motivate you to do the things that you truly desire. It gives you the joy that no material thing can provide. If love is not in your life then you are missing out the benefits that only love could provide and that is HAPPINESS and SATISFACTION.

* * *

Natsuki Kruger is a woman who loves to live her life as simple as it can be. She is a well-known Lawyer and also the heiress of the Kruger-Searrs Business Group. She is the daughter of Saeko Kruger and Frederick Searrs. Natsuki's biological father, William Kruger, died when she was 3 years old because of prostate cancer. After a couple of years later, Saeko met Frederick Searrs in a business convention that she attended. They had an instant connection then a year later they decided to get married and they were blessed with a daughter, Alyssa Searrs.

Natsuki is not your typical kind of girl. She was born with an extra appendage. She is not shy about it because her parents never fail to tell her how beautiful and normal she is when she's thinking too lowly of herself. Of course, there are still those close minded idiot's around but she learned to just not give a damn about them. People find her extremely attractive. A head turner to be exact. Who wouldn't turn their head if they see a model-like person. She's tall at least 5'8 in height, blue hair, emerald green eyes, alabaster complexion and her voice is husky and sexy. She's both book and life smart. She loves sports, video games, motorcycles and her bottle of mayonnaise. At a very young age she has already established a name in her chosen career. She is one of the most feared lawyers in town. She takes every case as serious as it is. She doesn't care about her opponents as long as she's right she's gonna stick with that.

Natsuki loves her family so much because they supported her and loved her unconditionally. Frederick treated Natsuki as his own. He's like a perfect father to her and Alyssa. He never made Natsuki feel like an outsider which is why Natsuki is so grateful for. Frederick is also Natsuki's role model. He taught her life lessons that no books could ever provide. She was taught how to be grateful, humble and be practical in life. Even if they are rich, they make sure that their kids work hard if they want to get something. They never dictate them to do things that they don't like.

In Natsuki's case, yeah, she is affectionate towards her family. She's sweet and polite but when there are other people around. She hides behind her cold facade. It's like a defense mechanism. Only the people who are close to her know and understand why she's doing that. Her friends and family are the only people who can see beyond the facade that she's sporting. She may have everything in her life but something's missing. Or should I say someone? She changed ever since she found out that the girl that she's so head over heels in love with is just looking for a good time. She was Natsuki's first love. Natsuki gave her ALMOST everything. Attention, support, happiness, material things (even if the girl can afford buying her own things), and most importantly, Natsuki has given the girl her heart. Her heart which was handed back to her in broken pieces. Ever since that unfaithful day, she promised herself that she will not be the same girl who listens to her heart. This time she'll be using her mind more to avoid people like a certain brunette with crimson eyes. Shizuru Viola. The girl she loathed the most.

* * *

Shizuru Viola, the only daughter of Shizuma and Takeshi Viola and the heiress of Fujino Corporation owned by her grandparents. She is the epitome of beauty. She is the perfect daughter that a parent could ever ask for. She's beautiful, graceful, intelligent, attractive and polite. Boys and girls easily fall at her feet. She doesn't have to apply much make up because she's naturally beautiful. She's perfection in human form.

Shizuru's family is well-known in show business. Shizuma and Takeshi are both artists. Shizuma is a theater actress/singer and Takeshi is a TV actor/host. Shizuru wants to be like them ever since she was a child. She wants to be famous and successful just like her parents. Growing up with celebrity parents was never a problem to her. Actually, she feels proud because people recognize them and swoon over them. Other celebrity finds it hard to spend time with their family but Shizuru's parents always find a way to make sure that they're there anytime their daughter needs them. They always ensure that everything's okay with their daughter. They never miss any school event of their daughter and Shizuru, in exchange, make sure that she shows her appreciation towards her parents.

Shizuru lives a comfortable life but behind those things she is not really happy. Yes, she is getting closer and closer to achieving her dreams but she's not satisfied. To reach her dreams, she had to let go and hurt the only person that she whole-heartedly love and care about. It made her think if it really was worth it. Every single day, she thinks of her one and only love. She's smart but she made one of the most stupid decision in her life. She always thinks of the "what ifs", the endless possibilities of what could have been and the consequences of her decision. She's praying to God to give her another chance and she'll make sure not to mess things up again. She needs her in her life and she will do anything to have her back. To win her Natsuki back.

* * *

**Post AN**: I can sense your confusions and questions. This is just the beginning. The next chapter will answer your questions. I wanna hear your reactions so please, read and review! :D Till next time.. Paalam!


	2. Chapter 1: Bruised And Scarred

**KEEPER**

**Chapter 1: Bruised and Scarred**

**AN:** So, this is officially the start of the story. I'm sorry if I'm going to have a huge jump back to the start. It will make you understand why some things happened.. -Dhezi :)

Another character will be introduced here who will play a vital role on the story. Please hang on I may or may not answer your questions but just bear with me and have more patience. Don't forget to read and review. Share your thoughts after you read the chapter. Thanks! :)

Also.. Thanks for the awesome reviews. You, guys are amazing! So for that here's the new chapter.

**Kazuki-kun:** I did my part on our deal. I'm expecting an update from you.

* * *

"Paperworks, pending cases, meetings.. Damn! When will it all go away?" Natsuki is sitting inside her office with all the shitload of work stuff that she has to finish and submit today. How she's going to do that she? She doesn't know. Miss Maria will definitely going to kill her if she don't make it on time.

"I'm only 25 years old. I should be enjoying my life and hanging out with my friends not like this. It's been a while since I last saw the gang. I wonder how they are doing. Aarrggh... being a lawyer is a cool job. It pays well but I'm tired of all this stuff." Natsuki thought to herself.

A sound of soft knock reached Natsuki's ears. She's wondering whose on the other side of the door. As far as she knows, she's the only one left in the office because it's already 7:00 pm. Work hours is done two hours ago. "Come in." came Natsuki's response.

Natsuki took her sight out of the paper that she's reading. The door creaked and little by little the person on the other side appeared. Natsuki was shocked when she saw the girl who was standing just a few feet away from her.

"You, asshole! Aren't you going to let me sit? Where is your manners? I can't believe that after all these years, you haven't change even for a bit." The girl said while using her hand to fan herself.

"Y-y-you're here?!" Natsuki stuttered out. She couldn't believe what she's seeing.

"Oh no! I'm not here! I'm just a by-product of your hallucination." The girl said sarcastically, "Of course, I'm here. I am talking to you and standing right in front of you now, Aren't I? The girl finished while taking the few feet that was separating her and Natsuki. She hugged Natsuki. She can feel Natsuki tensing for a while but relaxed when she felt the familiar comfort of the other girl's embrace.

"B-but you're supposed to be in Europe 'til December, right?" Natsuki said she still can't believe that the girl is right there embracing her.

"Stop asking questions. Save the small talk for 's get out of here and have some dinner." The girl said as she breaks free from the embrace and took Natsuki's hand to drag her out of the room.

"I can't. I have to finish this paper works or else, Miss Maria's going to kill me." Natsuki answered while taking her gaze back to the papers on the desk.

"She won't. I already asked her about this. Besides, you're the boss and she's just your mentor so don't be such a wuss." Natsuki has some doubts whether the girl is telling her the truth but she brushed it off because it has been 4 years since she last saw the other girl. The girl went to Europe to study and pursue her desired career. It's a wonder how fast their lives changed.

"So, where do you want to eat?" Natsuki asked the girl as she took her car keys out of her pocket. She loves to ride her motorbike but it has been her parents rule to take the car when going to work. According to her parents, it's the proper vehicle to take, especially when going to work.

"Surprise me.. I actually missed Japanese foods."

"Okay.. Come on, hop in."

* * *

A few minutes later, they arrived to The Cluster. It's a local diner which serves different types of cuisines. They found their seat near the window so that they can watch the busy street of Tokyo while waiting for their order.

"So.. How are you? It's been ages since we last saw each other face to face. Skype sucks especially when we're on different time zones." The girl asked while looking at Natsuki. She can see that nothing much has changed with the girl. She still looks amazing.

"I'm good. Better than before." Natsuki answered. "I'm kinda busy with a new case."

"Tell me about it. You're always busy. You rarely hangout with the gang and that's coming from Nao."

"That Spider! I still hang out with them. I was just busy because Miss Maria's being a control freak once again." Natsuki reasoned. She's kind of guilty about it. It's been three weeks since she last saw her best friends. They are all professionals now.

"Is that really the reason why you're not hanging out with them anymore or is it because you're avoiding t-"

"Don't finish that sentence, Anh... I don 't wanna talk about it. It's all in the past now." Natsuki interrupted Anh, "Like I said, I've been busy. It's not because of something else."

"You kn-"

"Good Evening ma'am. Here's your order. Please enjoy and have a great time." The waiter said while Anh just sighed in resignation. She knows that Natsuki doesn't want to touch that particular area but it's been a long time.

Natsuki is thankful that the waiter cuts in because she doesn't want to talk to Anh about the past. For her, the past is something that she doesn't want to discuss. What's the sense when all has been said and done.

Natsuki and Anh Lu have been friends since High School. Anh Lu is an awesome girl. She's one of a kind. She's rich but she doesn't brag about it. She's a low maintenance type of person that's why they easily clicked together. Even if Natsuki's cold when it comes to other people, there's something about Ahn that draw her in. Anh is a handful of everything. She's smart but a bit naughty. She's polite and well-mannered but when she's with her friends, she change into someone else.

Anh Lu is Shizuru Viola's cousin. Shizuru and Anh's Mom are sisters. They might be cousins but they have a huge difference when it comes to personality. Shizuru loves to get some attention while Anh, like Natsuki, likes to live her life on the down low. Shizuru cares about her reputation, while Anh doesn't care what other people thinks. Shizuru hides behind her mask, while Anh express whatever she feels.

"Wow, this place is awesome and the food is so great." Anh said after tasting the ramen. "You're so lucky that you get the chance to eat in a place like this. European cuisine makes me fat."

" Don't be such a drama queen Anh. You're everything but fat."

"Awwww.. Don't flatter me, Kruger... You know what, we should arrange a meeting with our friends. They still don't know that I'm back."

"They don't? Wait, when did you arrive?"

"I arrived a few hours ago. Mom asked me to come home. She didn't say why but judging by the way she asked me, I'm sure it's important."

"Why didn't you tell me? I'm sure you're tired. Finish your food and I'll take you home so that you can get some rest."

"Wow.. I just arrived and you already want to take me home. Did you miss my awesomeness in bed?" She said teasingly.

"W-what?! Geez, woman, get your mind out of the gutter." Natsuki stuttered and blushed, "We were still young and stupid that time."

"Aww.. I'm hurt! But admit it, I made you feel good."

"Aaaanh... Shut up or else I'm not going to talk to you again. It's in the past now."

"I'm just kidding Natsuki. You don't have to threaten me. And alsooo.. You know that it doesn't work on me." Anh smiled. She's right. She is immuned to Natsuki's threats, glare and pout. There's only two people who are immune to Natsuki's antics. The one is Anh and the other one is her cousin, Shizuru Viola.

Anh loves to tease Natsuki but she can't rival Shizuru's playfulness. Shizuru knows Natsuki just like the back of her hand. Anh, just like everybody else, doesn't know the real reason why everything fell apart between Natsuki and Shizuru. Every time they try to ask Natsuki, she will glare at the person asking and just walk away. After years of asking, they grew tired of persuading Natsuki to tell them the truth that's why they just chose to shut up believing that when Natsuki's ready, she will eventually open up. Whatever happened in the past, one thing's for sure, it must be something worst because it really did a number on Natsuki. Something worst that made the once happy-go-lucky Kruger to build her defenses even to her own friends.

Anh can't help but hate her cousin. She was the one who saw Natsuki's pain. She was there when Natsuki tried to take way her own life. She was there to pick Natsuki up from the bar because the girl can't even lift her hand due to too much drinking. She was there to witness how the other girls life crumble down. Anh tried to talk to Shizuru but she couldn't get a hold on the other girl. It seemed like every time she tried to talk to Shizuru, the brunette always find a way to get rid of her. She was craving for answers. She was dying to know what the brunette did to break down the top girl. Ever since that fateful day, she promised herself that never again will she let Shizuru hurt Natsuki. She will never again let anyone break her friends heart.

"Hey! Earth to Anh. Where the hell did you go?" Natsuki waved her and in front of Anh's face. She saw the girl staring at her now empty plate. She looks like she's in deep thought.

"O-ooh.. Sorry. I just remember something. Natsuki, can I stay at your unit tonight. I actually forgot to book a room in the hotel. Can I? Pleeeaase..." Anh pouted like a kid in a candy store who wanted some candy. Natsuki seems like she's contemplating over the idea of having Anh in her condo but when she saw Anh's pout, flashes of red eyes, long brunette hair and those luscious red lips came to her mind. She doesn't want to remember her that's why she immediately agreed to Anh's pleas.

"Alright, alright.. No need to be overly dramatic."

"Thanks Nat-chan.. I will pay you back later any way you want." Anh said with a wink. Natsuki blushed like a tomato ready to be picked up.

"B-baka! Stop it or I'll let you sleep on the street."

"Aww.. You're so mean. I'm just teasing you. Anyways, I'm done eating, Let's go home now. I'm kinda tired from the plane ride. I can feel the headache coming out."

"Fine. Let me pay first so that we can leave now." Natsuki said before she hails for the waiter to ask for their bill.

After 30 minutes, they arrived at Natsuki's unit. After Natsuki got back from studying at a Law School abroad, her parents gave her a condo unit as a gift after she successfully completed her studies with honors. Natsuki's unit is very welcoming. She asked her cousin, Nao, who was now an Interior Decorator to help her with the details of her house. She admits that she's not good when it comes to choosing and arranging furniture and fixtures, luckily Nao was there to help her. After hours of bargaining for a good deal, Nao accepted Natsuki's offer.

Anh took a look at her surroundings. She took a mental note to congratulate the 'Spider' for a job well done. Natsuki's living area is very simple yet it holds a strong feeling of comfort. Starting from the couch, to the paintings on the wall and even the tiniest details are properly done.

"I can't believe that you managed to keep your condo as neat as this. Back in high school, your bedroom looked like a pig sty." She said after taking in her surroundings. She took a seat on the gray couch and crossed her left leg over the other. "Nao did a great job."

"Sure she did. Did you know that she charged me a ridiculously large amount of money just to style this place." Natsuki answered with a slight hint of irritation on her voice. "Sometimes I think that her purpose in this world is to irritate the hell out of me and make my life harder than it is now."

Anh giggled as she imagined how hard it was to deal with that cunning spider. "Hahaha.. You know how she is. She can't stand a day without getting on anyone's nerves. It's like her energizer. Also, You have loads of money on your account. It wouldn't hurt to pay some. Just think that you have given something for the charity."

"Charity my ass. She's a corrupt designer. Anyway, Y ou're right, she really did a great job with this place. I immediately fell in love with this place when I first saw it." Natsuki replied with a small smile on her face. "Come on, Anh, I'll take you to your room so that you can rest."

"Nat-chan, since it's Saturday tomorrow, let's surprise the gang. I really, really want to see them again. You know, just like the old times."

"Okay.. Let's talk about it tomorrow morning." Natsuki said as she led Anh to the spare bedroom. " Goodnight, Anh. It's nice to have you back."

To say that Anh is shocked is an understatement. There they are, standing outside the spare bedroom with Natsuki's arms around her. Natsuki is never the one to initiate things like that, but here she is, wrapping her arms around Anh. The hug was neither long nor short, it was the kind of hug which you give to someone that you missed. Before she can do anything, Natsuki is already pulling away so she just settled for a smile and a wish of a good night towards the blunette.

Natsuki went back in her room thinking of what happened with her day. She stripped her clothes and changed into a white wife beater and her favorite blue boxer shorts. She dumped her dirty clothes in the hamper and took a seat on the edge of her bed. Beside her bed was a small table with some pictures on top of it. There were pictures of her, Mikoto, Chie, and Nao on their Fuuka Academy Duchess football uniform with Aoi, Mai and Anh on their Fuuka Hime cheerleading uniform. It was taken after the football match which was won by the team. She can see the raw and uncensored happiness on their faces. Another picture was of her and her family which was taken on her graduation in the U.S. Her Mom and Dad were sporting huge grin on their faces while Alyssa looks so shy because of her parents antics. The last one is a picture of her Nao, Anh and Shizuru. That picture was taken two days before the terrible event that happen. She can see in the picture the innocence and happiness in her eyes. She can still recall that day.

It was two days before the school's annual student festival. They're sitting under the Maple tree. Nao was leaning on the trunk of the tree with her eyes closed. Anh was reading a book which looks like a novel about romance written by Nicholas Sparks. She was sitting beside Shizuru eating her favorite mayo sandwhich when suddenly she felt Shizuru's lips on her right cheek which made her stop chewing the food in her mouth and out of nowhere she heard a camera. After recovering from her shock she turned to where the camera noise came from and saw Chie holding the camera on her right hand with a huge grin plastered on her face. She tried to throw that picture away a lot of times because it reminds her of the girl she used to know every time she sees that photo. She tried her best to get rid of it but every time she tries to do so, a pang of guilt rush right through her chest making her cower away. When Natsuki caught herself thinking of sad thoughts again she hurriedly think of something else.

She thought about Ahn's return. She is ecstatic to have Anh back. She terribly missed that girl. After they graduated from high school, they went their separate ways. Yeah, they talk on skype, they exchange messages but still, it's different when she's with them.

Anh and Natsuki has always had this weird connection in them. Maybe they were really bound to be best friends. Anh has been her everything ever since she-who-shall-not-be-named, broke her heart. Her mind went back to their conversation back at the Diner. She knows what Anh was trying to say but she doesn't have the heart to tell what happened. She doesn't want to relieve those moments. She doesn't want to go back to the day when she let her weakness pull her down. It's been ages but she can still recall very clearly and detailed everything. Natsuki felt her heart clenched inside her chest. Her heart which is full of hatred, resentment, pain and a very tiny piece of hope. Hope that one day, she will find the forgiveness in her heart. That one day, if ever their paths crossed again, she can look directly in the brunette's eyes and tell her that, 'Hey you! You hurt me in the past but I survived. Thank you for breaking my heart 'cause now, I found the love of my life.' She so badly wished she could say that but she knows that she can. No one can ever make her feel the way she felt for the crimson-eyed girl.

Natsuki didn't realize that she was crying. She only realized it when a tear fell on her thigh. She wiped her eyes and mentally kicked herself for not noticing it earlier.

'Geez, what's wrong with me? Why can't I fully forget her? I can't keep doing this to myself. Come on Kruger. You're better than this.' She mentally scolded herself. That's right she has been better. Maybe she feels this way because Anh came back and she looks like Shizuru. It's not that she's blaming Anh, it's just hard to have her around especially when the girl looks like Shizuru and also, she is Shizuru's cousin.

Natsuki changed her position on her bed. She is now lying on her back. Her mind drifted to the conversation that she had with Anh. She knows that Anh wants to tell her something realted to Shizuru but she really doesn't want to hear it. Whatever it is, she made the choice not to give a damn about it because it will just make her think of Shizuru and after what happened tonight, she's not willing to have a repeat of that stuff. Natsuki looked at the digital clock beside her bed. It's already 11:00 pm. She willed herself to sleep because tomorrow, Anh and her will go and visit her idiot friends. With that final thought, she flicked the lamp on the table and after a few moment she fell into a dreamless sleep.

Natsuki woke up to the smell of bacon. At first, she thought that she was just dreaming but she suddenly remember that Anh came back. She got up from her bed and walk towards her bathroom and took a shower. A few moments later, she went to the kitchen and she saw that Anh already cooked their breakfast and the table is already set. She saw pancakes, bacon and eggs a steaming cup of coffee and her favorite bottle of mayonnaise.

"Good morning, Nat-chan. Breakfast is ready. Go and take a seat before the food gets cold." Anh greeted Natsuki with such cheerfulness on her voice. However, Natsuki, being grumpy in the morning just shrug and plopped down on the chair.

"Aren't you going to greet me a good morning too? Gosh! Where is your manners? I wonder how Aunt Saeko and Uncle Fred tolerate your attitude." Anh said.

" Fine! Good morning, Princess Anh." Natsuki answered sarcastically then rolled her eyes before getting some bacon on her plate and scooping a large amount of mayonnaise on the bacon and bringing it to her mouth. "Hmmm.. This is sooo good. You know, I could get used to this. Arigatou, Anh."

Anh looked amused at the sudden change on the blunette's mood. 'Look at what mayonnaise can do to you.' Anh said to herself as she devour her pancakes.

"So Anh, tell me, are you ready to surprise the Idiots?" Natsuki asked Ahn after she finished her food.

"Yes, I am. I wonder how they're going to react when they see me."

"Don't worry I'm sure they'll be surprised. They will react worst than mine later." Natsuki said while grinning. "I'm thinking of pulling a prank on them. I'll tell you the deets later."

"Alright, but make sure that whatever happens, it will be all your faullt. I don't want to experience their wrath later, especially Mai. You know how dramatic she can be."

"Okay, fine. Trust me it will be a good one." Natsuki winked at Anh which caused the brunette to blush. You can't blame her though, Natsuki's an attractive woman and she can be charming whenever she wants that's why she had a lot of admirers back in high school. Anh, was about to get up and clean the dishes when Natsuki beat her to it.

"No need to do that Princess. You cooked the food so it's only fair for me to do the dishes." She smiled and took the plates on Anh's hand and took it to the sink. "Now, go away, before I kick you out of the kitchen. Hurry up!"

Anh can't help but chuckle at the other woman's behavior. 'Shizuru, you're an asshole to hurt her but somehow I'm thankful that you did because yeah, she changed but some of the changes that happened are good.' With that thought, she went back to her room and took a long warm shower and prepared herself to meet their friends.

Meanwhile, After Natsuki finished washing the dishes she retrieved her phone in her room and sent a group message to Nao, Mai, Mikoto, Chie and Aoi.

Message: Good day! We have to meet. I have some news for all of you. Let's meet at Mai's restaurant. This is urgent. Please be there after lunch.

'And send.' Natsuki whispered to herself. 'I think I have enough time to prepare and lay my plan on Anh. This should be fun.' She laughed at the thought of the gang's reactions.

'I haven't had much fun the past few days so I'm going to give my best on this one.' She said and exited her room to go and talk to Anh about her plan. She feels exited because she will be with her friends again. They live near each other but due to work and all those serious matters of life, they did'nt get the chance to meet up. Natsuki is just a few minutes away from Mai's place so there's no need to hurry since it's only 10 in the morning.

'Prepare yourselves girls. I'll show no mercy today.'

* * *

Post AN: Hey yo! This was supposed to be longer but I decided to divide it into two parts. There will be a huge change in the story next chapter. Just wait and see. Salamat po!


	3. Chapter 2: A Twist In My Story

**KEEPER**

**Chapter 2: A Twist In My Story**

**AN: **Hello readers. So, this chapter will be more interesting so hang on. Please stick with me. I need your patience. Thanks. -Dhezi :)

If you have noticed, I didn't use Japanese honorifics 'cause I'm not familiar with it's proper usage so forgive me if you find some characters to be impolite.

Again Thank you for the awesome reviews! I think I care away the haters. Hahaha! Sorry, but yeah, I am mean when I have too.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

* * *

After Natsuki told Anh about her plan, Anh can't help but feel sorry for the other girls. She tried to persuade Natsuki to think of any other plan but the other girl seems to be fixed with her devious idea.

"Nat-chan don't you think it's too much." Anh asked the grinning Natsuki. Natsuki has a stupid smirk on her face. She seems proud of her plan.

"Chill Anh. I got this one. Just trust me and everything will be okay."

"Fine, but don't tell me I that I didn't warn you." Anh sighed in resignation. The blunette can be so stubborn whenever she wants.

Meanwhile, Mai, Nao, Aoi, Chie and Mikoto are seated inside the famous Phoenix Diner owned by Mai. Mai Tokiha took Culinary in a prestigious university in France a year after they graduated in high school. It only took her two years to complete her course because she took advance classes. She is living with her brother, Takumi, on their parents house here in central Tokyo. Her parents now live in California to manage their restaurant business there. Skills in cooking runs in their blood that's why their family is famous and successful in that field.

"I wonder what Natsuki wants with us. She didn't say anything about it." Chie asked the other girls who are seated with her inside the booth. Chie Hallard is now a professional photographer. She's working with the biggest celebrities and models in the industry local and sometimes abroad. She's been dating Aoi Senoh since they were in high school. The other girls are still wondering how Aoi managed to tie down the notorious player. Speaking of Aoi, she is now a professional dancer and choreographer. She owns a studio in Tokyo and she sometimes dances for celebrities but most of the time, she choreographs for them. Years of cheerleading practice did a magic on her. Maybe that's the reason why she managed to land and make a name in Japan.

"I have no idea. It was a group message. I texted her and ask why, she didn't tell me anything. She just told me to be here." Aoi replied. She checked her phone to see the time because they've been her for almost 2 hours now and there's still no sign of Natsuki. " It's so unlikely of her to be late. She always comes in time."

Well, maybe the puppy fell asleep. I will kick her ass if she don't hurry up. I cancelled my lunch date just to be here on time." Nao answered through gritted teeth and brows furrowed. Juliet Nao Zhang, is an Interior Decorator/Architect. She went to Harvard with Natsuki to study there but she finished earlier because Law is such a delicate course which requires years of study just to perfect the course. After finishing her studies, Nao decided to go back to Japan and pursue a career in Interior decoration and Architecture. She was hired by Natsuki's Mom and also her Aunt, to design the new building that she bought. After a few months, Saeko saw the wonder that Nao did and as a consolation, she helped Nao to be recognized. Saeko told her colleagues and business partners about the young girl's talent and after a few years, Nao has been busy handling and planning the designs for all of her clients. Nao has an office in Tokyo but she's rarely there. She's always out for a business meeting and designing. It's rare for her to have a break that's why when she gets the chance, she goes out and spends her time either on dates or going out for a vacation. She was supposed to be on a date today but because of her cousin's message, she's stuck with her friends waiting for her cousin to arrive.

" Mai,can you please call Natsuki. I'm so hungry. I want to eat now." Mikoto said with her head resting on her hand that was propped on the table.

"Be patient Mikoto. And besides, we just finished our lunch." Mai sighed as she uncrossed her arms on her chest.

"But Mai... I only had a bowl of ramen I haven't gotten my dessert yet." Mikoto whined like a child. Mikoto is the youngest in the group but she's the smartest. She was accelerated that's why she got in highschool the same year Natsuki and the other girls did. She is now a veterinarian. She loves animals that's why her friends don't question her decision. They all know that she will excel in that field so they just supported her.

"Okay. I will give you some when Natsuki arrives. Just be pat-" Mai's words got stuck in her throat when she saw a certain tall, blue haired woman. She's used to Natsuki's appearance because she has known her ever since they were young but that's not what made her stop talking.

The girls looked at where Mai's looking and they gasped at what they saw. They saw Natsuki's right arm on a sling and a bruise on her face. The girls were shell shocked at that. They were broken from their thoughts when Mai called Natsuki's name.

"Natsuki! What happened to you? Come on, sit her." Mai's motherly instinct took over as she guides the limping Natsuki towards an empty seat in the booth.

"Mutt what the hell happened to you?" It was now Nao's turn to question her. Natsuki just sat there in silence. She took off her sun glasses to reveal her emerald orbs. The girls were all looking in Natsuki's eyes and they saw emptiness in there.

Chie, being a keen observant felt that something is off. She just can't put a finger on what it was. She just sat there and waited for Natsuki to say something. After a few minutes of silence, Natsuki finally decided to speak up.

"I texted you guys because Anh came back and she wanted to surprise all of you." Natsuki said softly.

"Really? Anh's back? Where is she? I want to see her. Gosh.. I missed her so much." Aoi said with entusiasm and excitement on her voice.

"About that..." Natsuki started but was cut off by Nao.

"Wait, before you answer that, Can you please explain where you got all those injuries?" Nao interrogated her cousin, "Don't tell me Anh got mad at you and decided to kick your ass. That's epic. I hope Anh took a video of it. I wanted to see how she man-handled you." Nao ended her sentence with a laugh which caused the others laugh too except for Mai who slap the red head's head.

"Ouch Mai.. What the hell was that for?" Nao glared angrily at Mai.

"Let Natsuki finish whatever she wants to say." Mai said in a serious tone when she saw that Natsuki's not reacting over what Nao said. "Nat-chan, please continue."

"Arigatou, Mai. As I was saying, she wanted to surprise all of you but something happened." Natsuki choked on her words. Tears are now starting to form in her eyes.

"N-natsuki.. W-w-what happened? I-is everything okay? Is Anh-san okay?" It was now Mikoto's chance to interrupt the blunette. Mikoto's heart is pounding hard inside her chest. She can sense the seriousness of the situation.

Everybody was silent. They were all looking at Natsuki's direction. They can feel the tension in the air. They felt like everything slowed down. Nao couldn't take the silence anymore that's why she stood up from her seat and walked towards Natsuki and grabbed the collar of her shirt. Everybody was shocked at the sudden movement.

"What happened Natsuki? Stop the delay and just say it." Nao said angrily. Chie grabbed Natsuki while Aoi put herself between the two cousins. Mai seems to be on the other part of the world she was just sitting there looking at nothing while Mikoto cries.

Chie and Aoi managed to separate Nao from her grip on Natsuki's shirt.

"Calm down, Nao. Let her finish whatever she's saying." Chie then turned to Natsuki, " Natsuki please continue." Chie said trying not to think of anything worst.

"Anh was driving us here but suddenly a truck appeared and tried to overtake the car we're riding. Anh managed to swerve the car to the right but there was a post. A-a-and w-we bumped on the post. I got these injuries from the accident and A-Anh.. T-there were a lot of blood.. S-she.." Natsuki stuttered trying to keep her body from shaking.

The girls are all stunned and shocked at what Natsuki said. Aoi, Mikoto, Mai and Chie started to cry but Nao was just there staring at Natsuki and shaking her head.

"N-No.. No.. S-she's not dead.. She' s fine. This is just a sick joke." Nao keeps on saying those words but then she stopped when she saw that Natsuki was looking down and biting her lower lip trying to stop herself from anything else. Nao started to cry with the girls. Flashbacks of the times they spent together with Anh came rushing in. It's a good thing that they were in a private booth or else other people will see what they were doing. Mikoto is there trying to comfort the crying Mai. She' crying so hard. Chie is hugging Aoi tightly because Aoi and Anh were like sisters. Nao is sitting there with tears falling from her eyes.

"Hey everyone! Did you miss me?" Everyone's head snap towards the intruder when they heard the familiar voice.

"Anh!" The girls shouted all at once except for Natsuki who was trying to hold back her laughter but she failed miserably. The other occupants of the room didn't notice what Natsuki's doing 'cause the moment they shouted Anh's name, they tackled her into a fierce hug.

"You're alive!" Mai said in disbelief.

Chie and Nao remained silent while hugging Anh.

"Geez, girls.. S-stop it. I c-cant b-breathe." Anh said

"Anh-neechan, you're here. Don't die again, please." Mikoto cried while hugging Anh's leg.

"I won't and I'm not dead. Who says something about me dying?" Anh answered with a smile after the girls released her.

"Bwahahaha! T-that was a good one. Hahahaha!You girls should've seen your faces. Hahaha!" Natsuki said through her laughter. She has tears in her eyes now and clutching her stomach form laughing too much.

Hearing Natsuki's booming laughter made them turn their attention towards the blunette. They were all fuming with anger. Natsuki's laughter died down when she realized that she's the only one laughing.

"Krugeeer!You think it's funny? " The always calm and composed Chie said through gritted teeth. Nao is also standing there with clenched fist on her sides. Mai and Aoi are also standing there with arms crossed on their chest while Mikoto just raised her eyebrow on Natsuki then shaked her head. Sensing the incoming war, Anh moved far enough to not be included in the fight.

"Of course it is.. Hahaha! I didn't say anything about Anh dying. Nao just concluded it. Don't blame me." Natsuki finished her sentence while wiping the tear the escaped her eyes from laughing too hard. She stopped when she felt that no one's amused with what she did. "Come on guys,.. Admit it. It was a good one. I got you there huh.. Hahaha!"

"A-ano.. Natsuki. I think you should shut up now." Anh warned Natsuki seeing the look on her friends faces. That made Natsuki stopped talking.

"A-ahh.. H-hi girls. I-it was n-nice to see all of y-you again." Natsuki said trying to play it cool but failing when she saw the look on her friends face. She removed the sling on her arm and took some napkin on the table to remove the fake bruise on her face. She tried to get up from her seat and run to the nearest exit when she was grabbed by Mikoto on the back of her shirt. Natsuki forgot that Mikoto's fast.

"Where are you going Natsuki? We haven't talk for ages and you're already leaving us." Mikoto said dragging the flailing Natsuki back to her seat.

"I-I j-just have to use the c-comfort room." She lied.

"Really, I'm sure you can always go later. We missed you terribly and we want to spend some time with you." Chie smiled with an evil look on her face.

"Yeah, mutt. You made me cancel my date so why don't we spend it wisely." Nao said positioning with Chie on Natsuki's either side. Natsuki sensed what was about to happen that's why she stood up abruptly which is definitely a bad idea. As she stood up, a right foot connected on her crotch which made her kneel on the ground in pain.

"Owww! Ahh Fuck!" Natsuki shouted in pain. She is now twisting and turning inside the booth's floor. Her face is red in pain. Natsuki chanced a glance on who the person was and saw that it was Mai. Anh can't help but feel sorry for her. Natsuki doesn't even had the chance to mumble another word when someone grabbed her and felt a punch on her nose and another on the lips. She can feel blood dripping on her face and she saw darkness.

After everybody calmed down, they resumed their previous position. They were all seated on the table. Chie and Aoi are now being lovey-dovey. Nao looking outside with a bored look on her face. Mikoto's eating and Mai and Anh talking animatedly with each other while Natsuki's nursing her busted lips. Her nose stopped from bleeding and the pain on her crotch finally died down.

"So, Anh, when did you come back?" Mai asked which made the others look at the brunette with interest.

"I came back yesterday. Mom asked me to go back. She didn't say anything but I think that it's something serious."

"So are you staying for good or are you just back for a vacation." Aoi inquired as she detached herself from Chie and lean back on her chair.

"It depends."

"Depends on what?" It was Nao who asked the question before glaring at the blue-headed asshole who was still nursing her lips with an ice bag.

"Depends on the reason why my Mom called me. But I am thinking of staying here for good because I don't want to live far away again."

"Good for you." Natsuki said. Everyone's eyes went to her.

"Shut up, Mutt! We're not talking to you. By the way, If you ever pull that king of prank again, I will make sure that you will use that sling on your injury properly and I will kick your balls until it drops on the floor." Nao said still furious at her cousin's antics. She fixed her gaze back to Anh. "So, Anh.. How's your, cousin, the snake woman?"

"Juliet! Drop it!" Natsuki threateningly said to her cousin. Her hands are clenched. Her injuries long forgotten when she heard Nao's question.

"Or what, Mutt? Don't threaten me. It's not my fault that you can't move on. It's been, what, six or seven years since it happened." Nao said smugly. That hit a nerve and after a few seconds Natsuki stood up and starts walking away.

"Yeah.. Do that! Walk away like a damn dog with your tail between your legs." Nao shouted as Natsuki's hand reach for the doorknob. Natsuki stopped her movement and turned back to Nao with a death glare directed towards her cousin.

"You know nothing so shut your mouth. Juliet" Nao knows that her cousin is serious because she only calls her Juliet when she's angry or a second away from beating her.

"Exactly! I know nothing. They," motioned her hands to the occupants of the room, "know nothing because you don't want to talk about it. How are we suppose to help you if we don't know anything. It's been years Natsuki." Nao said. She's starting to get more and more frustrated as time goes by. She knows that she's pushing her luck but she's doing this for her cousin. This talk has been long overdue. Natsuki should collect her shit together and face her own demons. Even if there are good changes that happened to Natsuki, there are also bad changes that happened.

"Damn it! I am not saying anything because I don't want to talk about it. This is my life. I will face my own problems the way I want it and you don't get a say on this. Get out of my life! I don't need you and your fucking pity." Natsuki shouted back at Nao. She's shaking with anger. Hearing Natsuki say those words made Nao shut her mouth. She knows that Natsuki's just mad. She knows that she's just frustrated but that doesn't mean it doesn't hurt any less. Nao just sighed and slumped down on her chair. She's looking down on her hands on her lap. She's comforting herself inwardly because what Natsuki said went straight in her heart. She doesn't mean to hurt her cousin but she needed to do that for her cousin.

"But we are your friends. We're a family. We made a promise that whatever happens we'll going to stick with each other. Nao's right. We can't help you if you won't let us. We left you alone for all those years because we thought that you will eventually open up but it's been a long time." It was Mai's turn to talk to Natsuki. She saw the dejected look on Nao's face which is enough to express what she's been holding out years ago.

" Family?" Natsuki laughed sarcastically, " You call yourselves my family? Hahaha! A real family respect each other. A real family don't corner someone and push her to tell things she doesn't want to do. Now tell me, Are you really my family? No.. You're not. So please do me a favor an f-"

Slap. A sound of a hand connecting to a cheek was heard. The girls' eyes widen when they saw who slapped the blunette. It was Anh. She couldn't believe what the other girl said. She knows that Natsuki's just being defensive. It's Natsuki's way of protecting herself from pain and hurt but what she said to Mai and Nao is too much. She lose her composure and slapped Natsuki.

Natsuki was stunned. Her mouth is left hanging open and her face slightly turned on her left because of the impact of the slap. She couldn't believe that Anh will slap her.

"That's too much Natsuki. What's happening with you? You are not like this. You're way better than this." Anh said with disappointment evident in her eyes.

Natsuki knows that Anh's right. She knows that she's gone overboard. Little by little, guilt, shame and frustration creeps in on her mind and heart. She's starting to feel the sting of tears in her eyes. 'I have to leave. They don't have to see me cry because it will just prove them that they're right.' With that last thought she reaches for the door and hurriedly went to her motorcycle. Anh and Natsuki, rode separately when they went there. She quickly took her leather jacket on the compartment of the motorcycle. She wears the jacket and helmet and straddled her Ducati and speeds of away from the diner. Away from her friends. And away from the disappointed looks in their eyes. She went to a bar to bask in the comfort of alcohol.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Back in the restaurant..**

Everybody was left there with wide eyes and slacked jaw. No one said a word upon seeing Anh slapped Natsuki. Being the mother figure of the group, Mai attempted to run after Natsuki but unfortunately, her wrist was grabbed by Mikoto which made her stopped dead on her track.

"Mai, leave Natsuki alone. Give her time. She'll come around when she's ready." Mikoto said in a serious tone.

"Do you think she'll be okay?" Aoi asked no one in particular. She is standing beside Chie looking down on her hand as she played with her fingers.

Hearing the sadness on her girlfriend's voice, Chie took Aoi's hand and use her other other hand and lift Aoi's face so that she can look at the girl's eyes. "Natsuki will be fine. She's the strongest girl I know." Chie finished her sentence with a kiss on Aoi's cheek.

"Natsuki..." was the only word Anh could whisper. She feels guilty for slapping Natsuki but she not sorry for doing it. The girl needs to get her head out of her ass. So she will do whatever it takes to make it happen.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

* * *

**At the bar...**

She's drinking a lot. Shots after shots, she tried to drown her feelings. When it's not working, she ordered a stronger drink which made her more drunk than before. Girls tried to flirt with her but just a glare from her is enough to make them back down. Time passes by and she's the only one left inthe bar. She's happy to be alone. She's happy because she doesn't have to see the judging look on other people's eyes. She was broken from thoughts when the bartender approached her informing that they will be closing now. Natsuki took some cash from her wallet and slammed it on the table. She doesn't care if it's too much. She's not thinking clearly anymore because of the amount of alcohol that she consumed. She stood up from her chair and walks out of the door while trying to keep her balance. Once outside, she went to get her motorcycle on the parking lot. The parking lot is located between the bar and a 5 star restaurant. She's coming closer and closer to her Ducati when she felt someone behind her and something sharp poking her back.

"Give me your wallet and your motorcycle keys or else, I'm going to kill you." The voice belongs to a guy. Judging by his voice, the guy is somewhere between late twenties and early thirties.

Natsuki knows what to do on times like this. She took martial arts lessons when she was a kid. Her Dad asked her to do so, so that no one will hurt her because of her condition. Inhaling and exhaling calmly, she thought of a way to get rid of the robber.

"Okay, relax. I don't want to die yet." Natsuki took out her wallet and her keys.

The guy saw Natsuki hold out her wallet and keys, so he let his guard down and reached for the wallet and keys. Seeing an opportunity for her to knock him down. Natsuki lifted her right foot and direct a quick kick on the guys crotch which made him bend down in pain. Natsuki grabbed the man's head and slammed it on her knee. The guy toppled backwards. Seeing the guy lying on the cold, hard and dirty floor, she grabbed her wallet and keys.

"You stupid, do it again and I will be the one to kill you." With that Natsuki turned her back on the guy, she started to walk away but she felt the guy move. She turned around to face the guy but it was too late. She felt something hard stab her on her side buried hilt deep. The guy pulled the knife out when he realized what he did. He hurriedly went to escape and left Natsuki lying down on the floor with blood pouring out of her body. Natsuki muster whatever energy she have in her body to stand up and look for a help. With shaking legs and blurred vision, she slowly and carefully willed herself to move.

"H-help! S-somebody h-help me." Natsuki whispered. She can feel the intense pain searing her body. 'I can't die just yet. I haven't apologized to Mai, Nao and Anh yet. They'll probably hate me. Mom and Dad will be devastated. Alyssa. Yeah. Alyssa will be sad. I.. I have to survive.'

Taking a deep breath, Natsuki managed to shout louder this time. "HELP!"

Luckily for her, a woman with long brunette hair is walking arm in arm with a black haired guy. They just came out of the restaurant where they spent their dinner. The brunette heard someone pleading for help. She signaled the young man to stop talking. She looked around her to see where the sound came from. She was shocked when she saw a girl slumped on the wall with blood on her clothes. She ran towards the girl with the black haired man following her.

"Oh my god! Reito-kun, hurry! Start the car. We need to take her to the hospital." The brunette said in panic. The guy named Reito, ran towards the car leaving the two woman together. The brunette pushed the long blue hair that was covering the woman's face and what she saw shocked her. The blue hair, The white skin, those pink soft lips. The brunette didn't know that tears are pouring out of her eyes.

"Natsuki.." She whispered tears falling freely on her eyes. Never in her wildest imagination did she ever think that she will be given another chance to see Natsuki again. She's happy to see the girl but not like this. Not dying like this.

"Natsuki, open your eyes please." She tried again She felt the girl move her hand and the brunette grabbed it. The other girl's eyes fluttered open and she saw the most beautiful emerald eyes that she's ever seen. "Hang on, Natsuki, we'll take you to the hospital. Please keep breathing." The brunette pleads.

When Natsuki opened her eyes she saw a beautiful woman staring back at her. The girl looks familiar. The crimson orbs, the brunette hair, those red lips and that familiar scent. She thought that maybe her eyes are playing with her since she's losing too much blood but realization dawned on her. It was her. It was the girl she used to love. The girl who broke her heart.

"S-Shi...zuru." Natsuki whispered while gasping for air. Shizuru saw the car's headlights approaching her. The car stopped and Reito get out of the car.

"Reito, can you carry her?" Shizuru said in a hurry without averting her gaze from Natsuki.

"Yes, Let me take her." Reito carefully lift the girl up from the ground. Reito saw got a good look on the girl and he realized that it was indeed Natsuki Kruger. He saw a lot of blood o the floor and on the girls clothes. He's not sure if the girl can make it. Judging from the amount of blood, if they don't hurry up the girl will definitely die.

Reito placed the girl on the backseat of the car then Shizuru followed immediately. She put Natsuki's head on her lap and grabbed the girl's hand. Reito immediately jumped into the driver's seat and started the car's engine. He stepped on the accelerator not minding the whether he's breaking road signs or not. He needs to hurry. He have to save the other girl to wash away the guilt that he's been carrying in his heart years ago.

"Natsuki, hold on. You can't go yet. I haven't forgiven me yet." Shizuru cried while looking at Natsuki's eyes.

Shizuru saw Natsuki took in a deep ragged breath and she heard her say, "S-s-shi...zuru... I'm s-sorry." With that, Natsuki's eyes slowly closed, her breathing stopped and her hold on Shizuru's hand slipped. The occupant's inside the car were shocked. Reito stepped on the accelerator even more to make them faster. He's panicking but he's trying to calm himself down for Shizuru and for Natsuki.

Shizuru was sitting there holding Natsuki closer to her body. She placed her fore and middle finger on Natsuki's neck to check for her pulse but when she feels it getting weaker and weaker until it fades, reality dawned on her. Her Natsuki is gone. She doesn't even had the chance to apologize and explain to her. She doesn't even get the chance to win her back..

Natsuki's gone.. The girl that she never stopped loving..

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

* * *

**The End...**

**AN:** I'll post the epilogue as soon as I can.

Nah.. Just kidding.. I'm just starting the real story.. Hang on to your seat coz in the next few chapters we'll travel back in time. Don't forget to post your reviews. Let me tell you what you think of this chapter. Thanks a bunch! :)


	4. Chapter 3: Make Up Smeared Eyes

**KEEPER**

**Chapter 3: Make Up Smeared Eyes**

**AN: ** Someone asked where I get the title of the chapters. They are song titles. This one is, 'Make Up Smeared Eyes' is a song by Automatic Love Letter. Sorry for the grammatical errors. This story has no Beta. and I'm too lazy to read my own story so, again, My apologies. :)

Questions, questions, questions.. I told you to be patient. You will eventually know what happened.

Also, be warned, there will be just a little bit of "something" on this chapter. :)

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

* * *

Anh is sitting and patiently waiting for Natsuki to come back. It's already past midnight and the girl is still nowhere in sight. She tried calling Natsuki but after a few rings, it goes to voice mail. She already left at least five voice messages and 7 text messages asking where the blunette is but she received no reply. She settle down on the couch in the living room so that she will know if Natsuki's back. She laid on the couch closing her eyes and her mind started to drift back on what has transpired a few hours ago. She has waited for a long time to be reunited with their friends again but she didn't know that it will all turn out wrong. Sighing to herself she get up from the couch and went to the kitchen to fix herself a cup of coffee thinking that if she's going to wait for the girl, she have to push the sleepiness out of her body. After she's done, she went back to the living room and place her cup of coffee on the coffee table.

"Natsuki.. Where are you?" Anh whispered to herself. As if on cue, her phone rang. Quickly, she retrieved her phone on the table thinking that it was her friend. She can't help but feel a pang of disappointment when she saw that it was Nao. Sighing she pressed answer and put her phone on her ears. "Nao, Why are you still up?"

Anh waited for a few seconds. She thought that maybe Nao accidentally pressed something on her sleep. "Hello? Nao, are you there?" She heard a heavy breathing on the other line and there was a noise on the background. She don't recognize the voices. As she was about to talk again, she heard Nao's heavy breathing. She sounded like she ran a mile or something.

"Anh.." Nao started. She's trying to catch her breath after running out of the house once she got a call from Natsuki's Mom. "It's Natsuki.."

"Where is she? Are you with her? Let me talk to her." Anh said hurriedly. Sighing in relief when she heard Natsuki's name from Nao.

"A-about that.. I'm here in the h-hospital. S-s-she's h-here." Nao informed the girl on the other line. Her tears are falling softly on her face Nao. "You have to go here. She's stabbed. She's in the operating room."

Hearing that, Anh gasped, She didn't know what to think. She's not expecting that. "Anh, are you still there?" Nao asked hearing Anh gasped followed by silence. Anh can't think coherently. Flashes of the worst case scenarios comes flooding through her mind.

"Nao, where are you? I'll be there. I'll just get my car keys." Anh said in a rush.

"I'm here in Tokyo Hospital. Hurry up, Anh but please be careful. I'm going to call the other girls and inform them about the situation." Nao said and with that Anh disconnected the call and changed into street clothes, grabbed her keys and rushed outside towards her car. She stepped on the accelerator with only one thought in her mind and that is to be there for Natsuki.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

* * *

Nao is inside her room sleeping soundly. She's been a heavy sleeper all her life. The lights in her room are all off since she can't sleep with the lights on. A ring resounded inside her room, loud enough to make Nao aware of her surroundings. At first, she ignored it thinking that whoever's on the other line will get tired. After a few more rings, she grew irritated. 'Who the hell is calling me at an ungodly hour.' She rubbed her eyes and looked at the digital beside her. It's 2:30 in the morning. 'Whoever you are, I'm going to tear your ear off.' Without looking at the caller ID, she quickly pressed answer.

"What the fuck do you want? For fuck's sake, It's 2:30 in the morning and you're disturbing my sleep.. Whoever you are go and get a li-"

"Nao, It's me, Aunt Saeko." Nao froze when she heard her Aunt's serious voice.

'Oh my god.. I'm in trouble.' Nao told herself. Her Aunt is a fun person to be with but she can also be the enemy you will never want to be associate with. For Nao, she's the scariest person in the world. "Aunt Saeko, I'm so sorry. I didn't kn-know that it was you."

"Nao, I need you to go to Tokyo Hospital as fast as you can." Nao was shocked when her Aunt ignored what she just said. 'Hospital? This early?' Nao thought to herself. She didn't get the chance to answer why 'cause her Aunt beat her to it.

"Natsuki's there. She got stabbed. We're here in Osaka. So I need you to go there and update me about Natsuki's condition. We're taking the private plane to get there as soon as we can."

Hearing her Aunt's serious yet shaking voice and the fact that her cousin at the hospital made Nao stiffen up. There's no room for thinking anymore. She hurriedly stripped out of her clothes and grabbed something more appropriate to wear. She grabbed her phone and car keys and immediately took off to the hospital. Once she reached the hospital's parking lot, She parked her car without a care in the world and run as fast as she can towards the hospitals entrance. She almost collided on a passing nurse. She doesn't have the time to mumble an apology. Once she reached the nurse station. She bent down her hands on her knees trying to catch her breath. Her sweat dripping on her face. After she mustered enough strength and breath, she looked at the nurse and asked some information about Natsuki's room.

"Uhm, Miss, I am looking for a patient. Her name's Natsuki Kruger." Still breathing heavily she waited for an answere. The nursed looked at her. Eyeing her up and down and smirked at Nao's disheveled look. Nao is growing more and more impatient and she snapped when the nurse spoke to her.

"Who are you and where have you been? You look like yo-" Nao slammed her hand on the table scaring the poor nurse.

"You Bitch.. Answer my question or I'm going to pull out your tongue and cut it off so that you won't be able to talk again." Nao said furiously. To say that the nurse was terrified for her life is an understatement. She hurriedly looked at the log sheet and looked for Natsuki's name.

"She's brought here an hour ago. She's in the operating room. You ha-" The nurse didn't get the chance to finish her sentence because when Nao heard her say 'Operating Room' she immediately took off and looked for the operating room. Nao heard the nurse shout that she can't go there but well, she's not having any of it. This involves her cousin and if anything, she will do everything for her family.

Nao rushed towards Dr. Sagisawa as she was exiting the operating room. Dr. Youko Sagisawa has been a long time family friend of the Kruger and Zhang family. She's Saeko's high school best friend and until now even though they don't bond that much they still have a strong relationship. Youko's also the family's Doctor. She's the only doctor that Saeko trusted because she trusts her knowledge and skills in that profession. Youko was about to go home but when she heard that it was Natsuki who was rushed to the hospital, she forgot everything about going home. She knows that she can't go home until the young Kruger is safe. Youko wanted to be the one to perform the operation but she's not allowed to do that. It's against the hospitals code of conduct but she's allowed to check on the girl.

"Aunt Youko, where is Natsuki? I need to see her. She's okay, right? I-I want to see her." Nao hurriedly pleads to the doctor. She doesn't know what to do. Sighing, the doctor looked at Nao eyes and she saw fear, worry and anger in the young girls eyes. Youko knows that there's no other way to say it. She can't sugar coat things like this 'cause she's not trained to do that.

"Nao, calm down, please. Natsuki's still in the operating room. She's badly wounded. The doctor stopped the bleeding but she already lost too much blood and on the way to the hospital, the supply of oxygen in her brain was insufficient because on their way here, her breathing stopped. She's -" Youko was interrupted by Nao's queries.

"But she's gonna be fine ,right? Please Aunt Youko, tell me that she's going to be fine." Nao whimpered with tears falling down her face. Normally, she doesn't like crying. She thinks that it's a sign of weakness but the situation right now is different. Her cousin is somewhere inside fighting for her life.

"Nao, I'm sorrry but I can only tell you facts. I can't tell you things which I'm not sure of. I love Natsuki. She's like my real daughter. You two are like my daughters. It pains me to see her there but my colleagues are doing their best to help her." Youko answered the Nao while fighting off the tears that are about to fall. "All we can do is to wait and pray."

Nao can't believe that this happened. 'How did it come to this?', she asked herself. She can't help but blame herself for the reason why this happened to her cousin. "It's my fault." She whispered but loud enough for Youko to hear her as she slumped at the chair outside the operating room. She clenched her hands into fist. "It's my fault. This is all my fault." She said again with resentment and guilt evident on her voice.

"What are you talking about, Nao? This isn't your fault. It's the stupid robber's fault." Youko reasoned trying to comfort Nao but it seems that it's not working.

"NO!" she shouted. " It's my fault if I didn't push her about that fucking issue that happened years ago, this won't happen to her. I pushed her. She warned me but I didn't listen to her." Nao sobbed her head bent down as the tears continued to cascade down her face. Youko was taken aback by Nao's confession. The young red-head really believed that it was her fault. Youko sat beside Nao and pulled the girl on her arms. She let the girl pour her hear out while the doctor whispered soothing words to the young girl. She understand where Nao's coming from but she can't let her beat herself because of someone else's fault.

"Nao!" Anh broke the girl and the doctor from their little bubble. She looks disheveled. If the situation is not too serious Nao will surely laugh her ass off at the girls appearance. Anh's hair is messy, she's sweating because, like Nao, she ran from the parking lot to the waiting area outside the operating room. Anh took the final steps towards the doctor and her friend, "Aunt Youko, where is she? Is she okay?" she blurted on a rush which sounded like a foreign language to the doctor because of how fast she said it.

"Anh, relax! Take a seat first." Youko knows that her words are not enough to relax the girls but she have to at least try and put them at ease for a bit 'cause it will do them no good if they panic and cry till they can't cry anymore.

As for Anh's case, just like Nao she's panicking but she's keeping it inside. She's mentally telling herself that things will be fine but something's telling her that something's wrong. Anh turned her gaze on Youko she took a deep breath as if preparing for whatever she's going to hear. Sensing Anh's fear, she took the girl's hand and squeezed it softly. She laid relayed to Anh what has happened. Anh's really mad at whoever did that to the girl. Natsuki can be so cold, impatient and stubborn but she's really a softie inside. 'She doesn't deserve this.', Anh told herself after the doctor told her Natsuki's condition.

"Aunt Youko, who brought Natsuki here? I want to thank whoever that preson is." Anh said. She really want to thank the person who brought her best friend in the hospital. They are still not sure whether Natsuki's going to make it or not but, still, the person who brought her in gave the blunette a chance to live.

"Oh! About that..." Youko said hesitantly. She's also aware of Natsuki and Shizuru's mishap and like everyone else, she doesn't know what happened but she bear no grudges over the red eyed girl 'cause she knows that there's a reason behind it. She might not exactly know what it was but, still, she trusts Shizuru's judgment. She doesn't know if she should tell the girls that Shizuru and Reito brought her in. She knows that the girls loathed the actress but she also thought that they'll surely find out soon. "The people who brought Natsuki in are being interviewed by the police at the station."

"Oh.. Who are they did you manage to get their names? I'm sure Aunt Saeko and Uncle Fred would ask you about their identity." Anh said. Youko was about to say something but was startled when a nurse from the operating room rushed out to get her inside the room.

"Dr. Sagisawa, Dr. Smith needs you." The nurse said with her voice laced with panic and fear. Youko hurriedly stood up and went inside the room leaving the nurse a few steps behind. Nao, who was quietly crying, jumped up from her seat and tightly grabbed the nurse's wrist making her stop.

"What's going on?" Nao asked the nurse. The nurse doesn't know what to say. It's not her position to inform the girls about their patient's condition so she settled for the safest answer.

"The doctor's are doing their best." She said hoping that it's enough for the girl but she was wrong.

Nao pulled the nurse towards her and gripped the girl on her arms. "That's not what I'm asking for! Answer my question.", Nao snarled at the girl. Anh saw the flame in Nao's eyes and she placed her right hand on Nao's shoulder which made the red haired girl to relax but it's not enough to make her let go of the nurse.

"Nao, let her go, please." Anh pleaded. She understand where Nao is coming from but she also understand the nurse's predicament. "I also wanted to know what's going on but the nurse is not on the right position to spill Natsuki's condition. Let's just wait for Aunt Youko to come back." Anh said which is enough to make Nao completely loosen her grip on the nurse's hand and Anh turned at the nurse wearing an apologetic look and said, "I'm so sorry for that. I hope you can understand where we're coming from." Hearing that, the nurse just smiled and entered back in the room with a serious look on her face.

"Nao, I know how you feel but let's try to be calm." She doesn't know what to say anymore. Every second feels like a lifetime. They don't know anything. They have no clue except for the fact that Natsuki's not in a good condition.

"B-but what if-"

"Don't say anything. Let's just pray and hope for the best." Anh cut Nao's sentence. They don't need any kind of negativity right now. "You know how stubborn Natsuki is. She'll battle off death just to pull a sick joke on us again." She continued which made Nao to smile a little.

"You're right. And she's my cousin. I will kick her ass if she don't get out there alive." With a renewed hope, Nao and Anh waited patiently while talking about Natsuki's stubbornness.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

* * *

**Inside the O.R.**

As soon as Youko stepped inside the room , she was met by beeping sound. That sound was so familiar because she heard it a lot of times. The distinct sound of life slipping away. The sound of death.

It was a strict order for any doctor not to be inside the OR especially if the patient is related to them. Technically, she is not related to Natsuki but the emotional attachment is still the same as a real family is. Youko was broken from her thoughts when she heard Dr. Smith's voice. "We're losing her. Hurry and prepare the defibrillators." Youko is very much aware of what is happening but she's stood there frozen and her mind running in circles. As a doctor she was thought to be a professional. She was thought to keep the emotions away but she can't do it. Now, she understands why they set such rules here in the hospital. She can't think straight and she's afraid of what's coming but she also have to be strong.

"What's happening? She was okay when I left her here." Youko angrily marched towards Dr. Smith and grabbed the collar of his shirt.

"Dr. Sagisawa, we don't have time for this. We're losing her. I called you not to act out like this. I called you because I want you to talk to her. Her body's giving up. I'm experimenting here, okay?. If she hears a voice that's familiar to her, that might relax her and start to cooperate. She might be unconscious but she can hear us." Dr. Smith said. Even an experienced guy like him, is starting to lose hope. As a call of desperation, he called the female doctor to assist him. He knows that it was against the hospital's code but he also know that this patient is important to Youko so come hell and high water, he is willing to break every rule just to save this girl's life.

"Doc, the equipment's ready." The nurse said a she handed the defibrillators to the doctor.

"Okay. Ready. Charge." Dr. Youko was standing neither far nor close to Natsuki. She saw how Natsuki's chest rise up due to the electricity that was induced on her chest to make her heart beat again. Seeing that there's still a flat line on the monitor she started to talk.

"Natsuki, please, come back to us. Your friends are waiting for you outside. Please.." Again, Dr. Smith charged again and there was a faint heartbeat but it went flat again. " Natsuki, think of your family and friends they'll be devastated. Think of Alyssa." The female doctor knows that Alyssa is the other girls weakness that's why she used it. It seemed to work because on the third attempt. Natsuki's heartbeat came back.

"Thank you, Dr. Sagisawa. This girl really knows how to scare people." Dr. Smith joked. He knows that this is far from over but he can't help but to crack a joke just to lighten up the tensed air inside the room. He looked around and saw the relief on his colleagues faces.

"No. Thank you, Dr. Smith for doing this." Youko said with an obvious grateful look in her eyes.

"It's okay, Youko, Now let's skip this part and move on to the more serious matters." Dr. Smith's face became serious. Youko knows where this conversation is heading. "I know that you know what's going to happen next so I'll let you explain the situation to her family. No one can do that better than me." Dr. Smith admitted. He knows how close Youko is to the Kruger family so he let Youko handle it.

"Yes, Dr. Smith. I'll do it." Youko answered and sighed. This is going to be hard.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

* * *

**Outside the OR**

Nao and Anh are seated side by side when Mai, Mikoto, Chie and Aoi came. Anh filled them in with the currnet situation and like the other girls' reaction earlier, they cried and waited for what's going to happen next. Nao's phone rang. Seeing that it was her Aunt calling her, she excused herself and answered the phone. "Hello, Aunt Saeko."

"Nao, I just want to inform you that we're on our way to the hospital. I was trying to call Youko but she's not answering her phone." Saeko worriedly said.

Nao doesn't know how to soothe her Aunt's nerves because she, herself, can't calm her own. "Aunt Youko's in the OR. Dr. Smith called her in about an hour ago."

"How was Natsuki? Have you heard anything yet?" Nao doesn't know how to answer her Aunt. She can lie but she knows that it's not the best option so she settled down for a safe answer.

"She's still in the OR. We don't know anything yet 'cause Aunt Youko is still there and the doctors aren't coming out either."

"Oh!" W-well, Please Nao-chan, inform me if you hear anything. We'll try to get there as soon as we can." Saeko said. She can't help the tears that fell down her face. She's silently praying to whatever God there is to keep her daughter safe. Saeko heard Nao's voice which caused her to break down.

"Aunt Saeko, Natsuki loves you. She's not going anywhere." Nao said gently. She's aware that her Aunt's in pain so she tried to comfort her with her words.

"Thanks Nao-chan. See you soon." With that, the line went off and Nao went back to the group who are sitting and waiting patiently. 'Natsuki, I'll make sure to kick the stupid criminals ass for doing this to you.' Nao told herself as she took the final steps and flopped down beside Mikoto. She closed her eyes and leaned back on the chair thinking of ways to harm the stupid criminal.

She heard soft footsteps approaching them and heard a gasp. She opened her eyes and looked at her friends. Mai, Aoi and Chie's mouth are hanging open, Mikoto looks happy while Anh's face shows a deep frown so she turned her back to see who the people are. Nao was shocked to see Shizuru and Reito walking towards them. She can't believe that out of all the places in the world, this is the last place that she expected to see the other girl. Nao clenched her fist and as the pair closed the final steps towards them. Mikoto jumped towards Reito and engulfed him on a fierce hug. "Onii-san, I missed you." Mikoto said eliciting a giggle form her brother.

"I missed you too, Mikoto. Oh my! You look go-"

"What are you doing here, Viola?" Nao said effectively cutting of Reito while looking directly at the brunette's eyes. She ignored Reito because ever since they're in high school she never liked the guy. Nao got up from where she was seated and stood right in front of Shizuru. Nao's a bit smaller than Shizuru but that doesn't bother her. Shizuru saw that Nao's not backing down so she answered the girl.

"Ara.. Nice to see you too, Nao-san." She answered with a fake smile and sarcasm which made Nao angry.

"Look Viola, I don't know why you're here but I advise you to leave before I do something you wouldn't like." Nao let out throught gritted teeth. She really want to beat the shit out of this duo but she's trying to control herself because she doesn't want to get thrown out of the hospital.

"I'm not here to start a fight with you. I'm here to know how Natsuki's doing." She spit back. She really just want to see how the blunette is. She feels so many emotions. She's trying to relax but she knows that she can only relax when the girl is finally out of danger.

Hearing what Shizuru said made Nao even more angrier. " Wow! Now you care about her." She answered sarcastically. " Are you on drugs or something? You must be forgetting something. Let me remind you that you", Nao said while pushing her index finger on Viola's chest which made her took a step back, "hurt her so badly. So get out of here before I drag you out."

"Calm down Nao-san, There's no need for such hostility." Reito said while flashing a smile towards Nao which made the girl roll her eyes. After hearing what Nao said, he can't help but to feel sorry for Shizuru.

"Shut the fuck up, Toothpaste Boy! Did you hear me mention your name?" Nao glared at Reito. Reito shook his head no. " Exactly! And since you're here, kindly take your princess out of here and run off to your castle. We don't need two fuck up actor and actress here." She finished.

"Nao!" Mai said in a warning tone. She knows that Nao is venting out her frustrations on the new comers which is wrong. " Calm down. I'm sorry Viola-san for Nao's behavior." Shizuru internally flinched at how Mai address her. They were all friends back in high school. She understand Nao, but hearing Mai said her name formally made her feel even more sorry for herself. She not only lost Natsuki. She also lost her friends who made her feel more like a human being when she's with them. Sighing to herself she directed her gaze on Mai.

"It's okay Mai-san. I understand." Shizuru sighed dejectedly, " Reito-kun, Let's go back another time."

"No! There will be no 'another time'. This ends here. You won't come near Natsuki again! EVER!" Nao shouted which caused Shizuru, Reito and the other girls to flinch. Shizuru was about to answer but Youko stepped out of the room.

"What's going on? Nao, why are you shouting?" She asked. They were still inside the OR discussing some things about Natsuki's condition but they heard about the commotion. Youko looked around and saw the reason why. Not waiting for Nao's answer, she acknowledged Shizuru and Reito. "Hey, you two are back. How was the investigation?"

"Wait, what? Why are you asking them Aunt Youko?" Chie inquired confused about what Youko's talking about?

"You see,Chie, they are the people who found Natsuki on the dark alley." After she said that, the girls all turned quiet. Even Nao who was furious is now quiet. They took the chance to take in the pair's appearance. Shizuru's wearing a red dress but if you look closely, you will see some patches of dried blood. Reito is wearing a gray long sleeve but his coat is nowhere in sight.

"H-how?.. I-I mean.." Nao, for the first time don't know how to react. She doesn't know if she should thank the duo or not but she settled for the only way she knows too well. Blame them. Nao grabbed Shizuru's arm and pulled her towards her their faces close and Nao's eyes are burning with resentment. She knows that what she's doing is wrong but she's losing it. "What did you two do this time, huh? What, of all the places in the world, are you doing there?"

" .Go." Shizuru slowly let out those words through gritted teeth. "I don't have anything to explain to you." Shizuru pried Nao's hands away from her.

"Oh yeah? Is that right?" It was Anh who asked her. "What about you tell us what happened six or seven years ago, my dear cousin? Enlighten us because all of this happened because of what you did those years ago." Anh snarled at her cousin. She can't believe that she still have the nerves to show up after all the pain that she had caused Natsuki. She's as mad as Nao is but she chose to sit in silence but she couldn't take it anymore. She have a lot of questions in mind. She tried her best to get a hold of Shizuru years ago but she brushed her off and avoided her.

Shizuru feels like they are ganging up on her but she have to be strong. She knows that she's done something wrong and she's been carrying that guilt ever since it happened. She doesn't know what to say. She's ashamed and embarrassed because of her stupidity back when they were still in high school but she also knows that no matter how she regret it, she can't take it back. She can't go back and correct her mistakes.

"Anh, please, We came here in peace. We just want to know how she is." Reito butted in which was a wrong move for him.

"Wow! The great Reito used the word 'Please'. What's happening in the world now?" Anh answered sarcastically, "I see that the roles were reversed now, huh, Reito."

"Oniisan, what is she talking about?" Mikoto asked her brother who bowed his head in shame.

"Oh come on, Reito,. Aren't you going to tell your little sister how kind and helpful you have been?"

"Anh.. Look, I was wrong I'm just trying to protect-"

"Your brother right there has been really kind. I was pleading for him to help me talk to Shizuru but instead of helping he laughed at my expense and leave without a word." Anh told Mikoto while her gaze is not leaving Reito. She saw how shame and regret creeped on his face but she's not having any of it.

"Is that true,Oniisan? Why? I thought you're better than that. I'm so disappointed in you." With that, Mikoto runs out. Mai and Aoi followed her. They know how much Mikoto admire her brother. Reito was the one who took care of Mikoto whenever their parents are out for business trips which normally took months to finish. Reito can only sigh and hang her head low in shame.

"Anh, why did you do that?" Shizuru asked her cousin. " Don't get mad at him because it was me, who asked him to do that. It was me who chose to not be near anyone of you. It wa-" Anh, having heard enough, slapped Shizuru. Youko immediately grabbed Anh who was about to launch herself to Shizuru while Reito checked if Shizuru's okay. Good thing there's no one who can see the commotion since it's midnight and the nurses are either doing their rounds or lounging on the cafeteria while the doctors are probably in their office.

"You, bitch! I don't know what you did to her but I promise, with all my heart, that I'm not going to let you hurt her again." Anh said while being held back by Youko. Chie and Nao are both stunned at Anh's explosion. " I'm not going to sit down and let you ruin her again."

Shizuru just wanted to lock herself up in her room and cry all they. How did it come to this? She knows that she will eventually meet her former friends but she didn't know that it will be this dramatic.

Reito took Shizuru's hand and pulled her way from the group. "Let me take you home, Shizuru. We will come back another time when everyone's calm." Shizuru just stared at the ground and let Reito take her home. Maybe they're right. Maybe Natsuki's better off without her. Maybe she really doesn't have a chance to clear everything out. Maybe she's just hoping for nothing. Maybe Natsuki will never forgive her again. Nothing's certain but she can't help but feel hopeless and emotionally drained. The night's event is slowly taking its toll on her. She already talked and informed her manager about the incident. Her manager can't do anything but let the girl go and wait for any news to come out and do the necessary damage control.

"Natsuki.." She whispered to herself. ' I'll be back. I won't give up that easily.'

Meanwhile, Anh, Nao, Chie and Youko are being informed that Natsuki has been moved to the ICU but neither of them can see her yet. Unfortunately, she is in coma because of the lack of oxygen supply in her brain.

A few minutes later, Aoi, Mai and Mikoto came back. Anh hugged Mikoto and apologized for the words that she had said to the young girls brother Mikoto informed that it wasn't her fault. Her brother's wrong and he kind of deserve that. Youko instructed the girls to go home and take some rest while she stays and wait for Natsuki's family's arrival. At first, the girls don't want to leave especially Nao and Anh but Youko stood her ground and after a series of whines, grunts and threats, she successfully pushed the girls go home and come back whenever they want.

The girls reached the parking lot in silence. They only talk when they bid their goodbyes to each other. Mai, Mikoto, Aoi and Chie came together since they live in the same building while Anh and Nao took their own cars and drove home.

* * *

**Post AN:** Next chapter will be focusing on the past. Please tell me what you think of this chapter and PM me for some suggestions. I'll be glad to hear some awesome feedbacks from you. Paalam!


	5. Chapter 4: Tongue Tied

**KEEPER**

**This is an early update since I'll be gone for a few days and I don't know when I'll be able to update again..**

**AN: **I would like to thank everyone for patiently waiting and giving awesome feed backs. I'm trying to reply to all of your reviews and questions so yeah.. Thanks. To the guest who prefer to be unnamed, Thank you and also, This chapter will focus on Natsuki's high school life. This is where it all begins.

Without further ado... Here it goes.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Tongue Tied**

It has been two days since the hospital confrontation between Reito and Shizuru and the gang and also two days of Natsuki being unconscious. Natsuki's parent's arrived 2 hours after the said confrontation. Alyssa's not with them since the girl is at the university. She said that she will come as soon as her exams are through.

Natsuki's parents were devastated when they found out about her condition and also the guy who stabbed her is still freely roaming around since there was no witness to pin point who the criminal was. They couldn't do anything but to patiently wait for Natsuki to wake up from her deep sleep. They don't know when but they are hoping for it to be sooner.

Nao, being the impatient person that she is, hired a private investigator and contacted all the mob leaders that she know to hunt down the idiot who did that to her cousin. She even offered a huge sum of money for the people who can find the criminal. She knows that she's being irrational about it but one thing is for sure, you don't get to mess up with her family and go away without getting some serious beating.

Anh, on the other hand, is letting the police do their job. For her, Natsuki's welfare is more important. She knows that the police are doing their best but the guy is smart enough to run away and hide. Anyways, She visits her friend at the hospital everyday. She brings Natsuki's favorite books and she reads it for her since Dr. Youko told them that it's possible for Natsuki to hear people's voice.

Anh was reading Natsuki the 5th chapter of The Alchemist by Paulo Coelho since her friend is obsessed with his creations when Saeko entered the room. Saeko knows that Anh and Natsuki are best friends and she's very grateful that Natsuki have a group of great friends. Ever since the whole ordeal about Shizuru and Natsuki took place her friends have been extra caring and supportive with the blunette. Saeko smiled and made Anh notice her presence.

"I see that you're reading Natsuki's favorite book." She smiled at the brunette seated beside Natsuki's bed. Anh stood up and greet Saeko with a light hug then resumed her previous position.

"Yes, Aunt Saeko. Natsuki reads this book everyday claiming that it's one of the, and I quote, Awesomest book in the world." Anh said immitating Natsuki's voice when she told Anh about it. Hearing that made Saeko laugh.

"Oh, Dear. I know. I remember the time when we were on a vacation in Mexico and she heard that Paulo Coelho will have a book signing there and in the middle of our lunch, she stood up and left us saying that she'll ask for his autograph. She came back 3 hours later in a grumpy mood claiming that she got lost along the way." That made both Anh and Saeko laugh at the sleeping girls expense. "When her Dad laughed at her, she threw a pillow on him and locked herself on her room."

"Hahaha!.. Natsuki's crazy like that. I can still remember that day when I asked her what she wanted for Christmas and she told me that she wants me to give her different brands of mayonnaise." Anh remembered that time when they were on skype and Natsuki asked her that as a gift for Christmas. She can clearly recall the funny looks that the cashier's throwing her way since she bought at least 50 different brands of mayonnaise.

"I know. And trust me, she loved it. You should have seen the delighted look on her face when she opened the package from you. It was as if she got the best gift in the whole wide world." Saeko continued but he became serious, "Anyway, I heard about what happened a couple of hours before we arrived. Shizuru and a guy went here and I heard that you and Nao threw a fit. Care to explain?"

Saeko is not a nosy person but she can't help but ask. She was disappointed when Natsuki came home one day with tears falling down her face. When she asked her daughter about what happened, only one night came out of her mouth. Shizuru. That was the first time that she saw her daughter so broken and miserable. When she saw her daughter, she wanted to go and find Shizuru and beat the hell out of her for making her daughter cry. Seeing her tough daughter in her arms crying her eyes out, broke her heart too. Any mother will be mad at someone who hurt their family but she knows that she doesn't have the right to be mad since she also doesn't know what really happened.

"It was nothing Aunt Saeko, just a misunderstanding." Anh played it smooth but being the wise woman that she is, Saeko see through the lie.

"Anh, you're like my daughter too so might as well, tell me the truth 'cause I can tell that it's not really it." Saeko said looking at the girl dead in the eyes.

Anh sighed when she saw that Saeko's not backing down. As much as she wants to forget everything that happened, she knows that Saeko will eventually find out so having no other choice, she laid out what happened to Natsuki's mom.

Saeko can't believe that Anh did that to her own cousin. She was not surprised towards Nao's behavior because Nao has been really vocal about her hatred towards Shizuru and Reito but Anh slapping her cousin is a different story. "Anh, I know that you love my daughter. But hurting your cousin is really not nice."

Anh was frozen on her seat when she heard Saeko calling out her feelings towards Natsuki. "I-I'm not.. I'm n-not inlove with her." Anh stuttered out her response. Hearing that, Saeko smiled.

"I didn't say that you're in love with her. I said, you love her. But now that it's out, don't deny it Anh. I know that you don't only love my daughter as a friend. I know that you're in love with her as well. I can see it in your eyes."

Anh doesn't know what to say. She was caught. She thought that she did a great job in concealing it but obviously, she's wrong. "I'm sorry, Aunt Saeko."

Saeko grabbed the girl's hand which made Anh look at her. "Don't apologize, Anh. It's not like you have any other choice. Our heart beats voluntarily and suffice to say, we can't help who we fall in love with." Saeko saw tears on the young girl's eyes and she can't help but to feel bad about it. She knows that Natsuki only see her as her best friend and nothing more. Saeko wiped the tears on the young brunette's face and said, "You shouldn't cry. Natsuki will definitely be mad at me for making you cry."

That made both girls chuckle because Natsuki is everybody's protector. She's so loyal with the people that she cared for and she will do anything to make them happy even if she has a cold facade. Their laughter died down when they heard Natsuki whimper.

"Natsuki!" Saeko exclaimed and immediately run on her daughter's side and clutch her hand. Anh followed Saeko and stands beside her. Natsuki's eyes starts to flutter, "Anh, call the doctor. Hurry!"

Anh obeyed Saeko's command and after a few minutes Youko came and check Natsuki's condition after she asked the two girls to move aside so that she can properly do her job. Anh and Saeko don't know what to think and feel. They are excited and somehow worried. Excited because they know that Natsuki's responsive and worried because they don't know what to expect when the girl wakes up. Unfortunately for them, Youko informed them that Natsuki's not yet waking up.

"What do you mean about 'having a dream'?" Saeko inquired. She's somehow disappointed when she heard that Natsuki won't wake up anytime soon.

"That's right. It seems like she's just having a dream. It's normal and it's a good thing too because it shows that her brain is functioning properly. However, we can't really tell when she will wake up. It's really up to her." Youko sighed. She also wants Natsuki to wake up soon and soothe everybody's worry.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

* * *

**Meanwhile... (Natsuki's Thoughts)**

Awww.. Gosh! Why am I in pain? Why is it so dark in here? And why can't I move? Am I alone?

"Hello! Anybody there?" Natsuki shouted. She can feel a searing pain on her side but she can't see what was causing her pain. She tried to stand up but her whole body is not cooperating. She can't even move a muscle. She tried to shout but it seems like nobody can hear her.

"Hello! Nao! Anh! Where are you?" She called out her cousin and her best friends names but she heard nothing. "Where the hell are they?"

Natsuki is growing impatient and more and more irritated but suddenly she remembered what happened. "Oh! We were at the Diner and... And we had an argument then I went to the bar and got drunk..."

"Wait.. what happened next?" She tried to wrack her brain for some answers 'til it hurt. "The guy!" she exclaimed recalling the guy who was following her. "That bastard! He stabbed me! And then... then.. Come on, Natsuki think!"

She tried and tried but she can't remember anything anymore. She whimpered in pain as the wound on her stomach throb. She is now sweating because of the mixture of pain and frustration surging in her body . She's still in the dark and immobile which made things even worse. She hoped and wished for some miracle to happen and as if some mighty creature heard her, a light illuminated on her surroundings. She can see that she's in a room painted in white and she's in a bed. Once again, she tried to move her body and luckily, she successfully made it. She grinned and mentally pat herself on the back for a job well done. She also noticed the pain is now gone and she's dressed in white long sleeves and white fitted pants without any shoes on. She looked around her and she saw a door . She hurriedly rushed through the door not minding if she's running on barefoot or not. She's eager to get out of the place and go home, talk and apologize to her friends for her rude reaction earlier at the diner. Natsuki grabbed the knob and twisted it. As soon as she opened the door, a strong gush of wind knocked her on the floor making her dizzy she closed her eyes but then she saw glimpses and pieces of her memories from high school. Good, bad, happy, worst and some painful memories came rushing in which made her clutch her head wishing for it to stop.

"Stop! Fucking stop!" She shouted. "I don't want to remember it again. I don't want to relieve those moments once more." She's still cradling her head but then, once again, there was darkness which is slowly eating her surroundings.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

* * *

**(Flashback 9 years ago) Junior high**

A shrill sound of an alarm clock was heard inside Natsuki's room. It's her first day in her new school but unlike any other student, she is not excited even for a bit. If she's given a choice, she would rather stay in California and finish her studies there but she have no choice. Groaning she grabbed her alarm clock, turned it off and throw it away not minding if she broke it or not. A few minutes later, her Mom came barging in her room and yelled at her for not waking up and destroying another alarm clock.

"Natsuki Kruger! Get up ! You'll be late for school." Saeko grabbed Natsuki's comforter exposing Natsuki on a white wife beater and a boxer shorts. She then went to open Natsuki's curtain allowing the light to enter her lazy daughter's room.

"Mom! It's still early. Ten minutes more and please close the curtains." Natsuki said burying her face on her pillow. Suddenly she felt her Mom's hand pulling her on her ear causing her to sit up on her bed. "Ow.. ow.. Mom, let go.." She pleads but her Mom's not letting her ear go.

"You, silly child! Why did you broke your alarm clock, huh?" Saeko said pulling Natsuki's ear even more making Natsuki follow the hand movement of her mother to ease the pain for a bit.

"I'm sorry, Mom. It was an accident. It slipped off on my hand. It won't happen again. I swear." Natsuki squeaked in pain. She's sure that her ear is as red as a tomato now.

Realizing that she has induced enough pain on her daughter which she's sure is enough to make her remember not to do it again, she sighed and let go of Natsuki's ear. Natsuki breathed in relief and rubbed her ear which is throbbing painfully.

"Good. I will tear your ear off if you do it again. Now clean up the mess you made and go and take a shower. Hurry up and come down for breakfast. Are we clear, Natsuki Kruger?"

"Aye, aye Captain Saeko!" She answered playfully with her right hand on her forehead saluting at her mother which made Saeko roll her eyes at first but then she smiled at her daughter's silliness.

"Oh! Before I forget. Nao, will be here soon. You know how she hates waiting so you better hurry up before she throw a fit." With that being said, Saeko turned and left her daughter to prepare for her day.

Natsuki groaned at the thought of her cousin being here later. She love her cousin but sometimes she can be a real pain the ass. Still, she's grateful that even if they parted ways for quite some time, They still managed to keep their relationship and bond as close as possible.

Natsuki's family migrated to California when she was 7 years old alongside Nao's family but a few years later, Nao and her family went back to Japan because of her family's business. Natsuki finished elementary in California. She was about to enroll for her Junior year but she was stopped because her parents suddenly got a call from Japan asking them to come back because, unfortunately, there was a problem with the branch of Kruger-Searrs Corp. which has to be addressed as soon as possible. Natsuki told them to go and leave her there alone. She's claiming that she can handle herself but Saeko and Frederick didn't allow her to stay there on her own.

30 minutes later, Natsuki went down wearing her school uniform. She went to the kitchen and noticed her red-headed cousin, seated by the table eating and talking to her Dad and Alyssa while her Mom is making a cup of coffee for her Dad.

"Hey, spider! Slow down. Spare some food for me." She said before kissing her Dad and Alyssa on the cheek. "Good morning Dad. Morning baby girl."

"Awww.. Sweet! Where's my kiss, Mutt?" Nao joked which earned a glare from Natsuki.

"How about a kick on the face?" came Natsuki's reply. "Why are you here, anyway?"

Nao rolled her eyes at her cousin's question. "I'm here because I will be your personal guide in the campus later." Nao answered with a devilish grin on her face. "I volunteered myself, so... you have no choice but to let me show you around."

"Natsuki furrowed her brow and deepened her glare. "No way!" she said in disbelief. "Mom, seriously, how much did you pay this bogus spider?" she asked her mom who joined them on the table.

"What? Don't ask me. Ask your father about it. I have nothing to do with that."

"Dad! Come on! I can handle myself. And why do you have to pay her? She can do it for free." Natsuki said in annoyance. Frederick just smiled and denied the accusation against him.

"Nat-chan, I didn't do anything. Saeko, Dear, why are you blaming me?" Frederick said wearing an innocent look on her face but Natsuki new better than that. "You can ask Nao if I paid her. Like the girl said, she volunteered herself."

"Yeah, right! Volunteer my as-" Natsuki stopped herself before she said the word because her little sister was there. She corrected herself before ravishing her own food. "m-my ash."

Natsuki finished her food and bid her goodbye to her parents and sibling. She went upstairs to retrieve her keys and her bag while Nao is outside leaning on her car while waiting for Natsuki. A few minutes later, Natsuki came back wearing her black with red leather jacket while clutching her helmet on her right arm.

"Looking good, Kruger. I'm sure that the population of Fuuka Academy will drool when they see you in that jacket. Anyway, get on your bike. Let's have a race. Your Ducati versus my Porsche. Let's test which is faster." Nao said with a sly smile on her face. Not one to back down, Natsuki smirked and straddled her bike. She placed the helmet on her head and waited for Nao to get settled on her car.

"You ready to eat dirt, spider?" The blunette asked with much cockiness on her voice. Nao rolled her eyes and thought of a better idea.

"You talk too much, mutt. Why don't we make a bet. If I win you will give me a thousand bucks but if you do, I'll give you a thousand bucks."

"Whaaat?! A thousand bucks? That's a lot!"

"Oh why, Natsuki? Are you scared of losing to your almighty cousin, huh? Nao said. She knows that Natsuki hates cocky people that's why she said it. She wants to push Natsuki and she did it successfully.

"Fine!" Natsuki growled. "Make sure that you can keep up, Nao. On the count of three. One... Two.. Three.."

Nao and Natsuki hit it off as soon as the they heard 'Three'. They were head to head. No one's giving a chance since a thousand bucks and their pride is involved. They were driving like crazy, drugged idiots. Passersby moved out of the way because they are scared of getting hit while some are cheered and hollered at them making them speed up even more. They were still head to head but Nao's confidence died down when she saw the traffic. She tried to move back and find another route but to hr dismay, another car already stopped behind her trapping her. Natsuki, on the other hand, is mentally congratulating herself. Since she's on her Ducati, she easily weaved through the throng of cars and school buses.

A screeching sound of a motorcycle can be heard in the entrance of the grandiose school of Fuuka Academy. Students are starting to pile out trying to see who the rider is. A few minutes later, A red Porsche 911 parked beside the rider. The rider kicked the stand of her Ducati 1199 Panigale and slowly took off her helmet. Everyone who was seeing this feels like they were watching a movie in slow motion. Natsuki pulled the helmet out of her letting her long dark blue hair to fall down on her back. She flicked some hair which fell on her face towards her back and that's when she heard squeals. Looking around her, she saw boys and girls eye her carefully. She felt like she was being watch by thousands of hawks. As ironic as it sounds, she can see stars on some students and eyes and the others are admiring her like she was a celebrity who came out to shoot a particular scene. Nao, on the other hand is watching the whole scene unfold. She knows that her cousin is a head turner. She even have a small crush on her cousin because of her intelligence, beauty and coolness but of course she doesn't show it because Natsuki would definitely kill her. Nao smirked at her cousin. Unfortunately, Natsuki's patience is slowly dropping and seeing her cousin's smirk did the trick. She turned back to their audience and give them a taste of her glare. The students saw it and they instantly scurried away fearing what the new student can d to them. Nao's laughter filled the blunette's ears which made her turned back to the hysterically laughing Spider.

"Bwahahaha! M-Mutt... that was precious! D-Did you see the look on their faces? Hahaha!" Nao continuously laughed but she abruptly stops when she saw Natsuki hold out her hand.

"Before you laugh, pay me first. I won our bet." She said with a smirk while Nao grunted in annoyance and unwillingly took her wallet and handed Natsuki a thousand bucks. "Great! Now, let's get out of here. These people are seriously pissing me off."

"Whatever. Let's park these babies first before the lion comes out of her den." Nao said as she once again get in her car and drove to the parking area while Natsuki followed suit.

Unbeknownst to them, the whole student council saw the incident at the schools entrance since there are CCTV cameras scattered in the campus.

"Those stupid delinquents! I will make sure to hunt them down and let them see the real lion." Haruka Armitage said angrily.

"Calm down, Haruka-san. There's no need to hunt anyone." Reito Kanzaki flashed Haruka his famous toothpaste smile which made the blonde roll her eyes and huff in annoyance.

"Yes, and I believe that was Nao-san's cousin and also the new student. Her name is Natsuki Kruger. She's a transferee from California." Yukino Chrysant meekly informed them.

"Ara.. I see. Interesting entrance there. Don't you think so Haruka?" Shizuru Viola, the student council president, said with a small smile on her face. She watched the video footage and she can't help but to admire the girl.

"Psshh.. What is so interesting in there, Bubuzuke?" Haruka said on a bored tone, but then her annoyance came back when she remembered how Nao addressed her. "I'm going to have a word with those disrespectful, delinquents, especially that cunning red headed who dared call me a lion."

'Everything is.' Shizuru said to herself before sipping her cup of tea. 'Let's see where your attitude takes you.'

Reito watched how Shizuru's lips curved into a sly smile. He knows that she's up to something but 'what exactly' is beyond him. 'Guess I'll just have to wait and find out.' He said to himself before walking near the open window and inhaling some fresh air.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

* * *

Nao and Natsuki entered the campus after they parked their respective vehicle. As expected, girls and boys are looking at her whispering, giggling and others are swooning. Nao can't help but tease the blunette.

"Oi, mutt. It's only your first day and I can see that you already have a lot of admirers." She said as she playfully elbowed Natsuki on her side. Natsuki furrowed her brows which earned another squeal from their 'audience'. Natsuki once again glared at them which successfully made them shut up.

"I don't need any admirer and they're far from admirers. They are creepers. Why did your Mom enroll you here?" Natsuki said glaring once again at another group of girls.

"For your information, girls here are hot! Look around and you'll see what I mean. And could you please stop glaring. You're scaring those Chicas away." Nao answered before flashing a flirty smile and a wink at a blonde girl's direction.

"Ugh, gosh! You are so disgusting. And please leave the blonde alone. She's too innocent to be stained by your filthy hands." She said mockingly. The pair are now walking to their first subject since Natsuki's family requested the school to give her daughter the same schedule as Nao. The school happily granted their request seeing that it would be better if Natsuki's around someone she knows so that she can easily settle down and be comfortable.

"Hey, Kruger I have a surprise for you." Nao said as they reach the room which is half empty since it's still early. Natsuki, not minding her surroundings didn't notice the two woman who is approaching them. To say that she was shocked is an understatement. She was about to use her martial skills but she suddenly realize who were embracing her.

"O-oi, Mai and Chie, Get off me. This is embarrassing." She said trying to conceal her happiness by using an annoyed tone of voice.

"Nat-chan! You're back I missed you so much!" Mai exclaimed tightening her hold on Natsuki. She kissed Natsuki's cheek which made the blunette blush profusely.

Natsuki, for the hundredth time, heard the now familiar and annoying squeals of her 'creepers' and instantly disentangled herself from Mai and Chie. Mai pouted and slapped Natsuki on the back of her head.

"B-Baka! Why did you do that, woman?!" Natsuki said through gritted teeth.

"One, why didn't you tell us that you're back? We only heard it from Nao last night. Two, Don't you miss us too? My god! Why can't you be so affectionate towards your friends and-"

"And three," Chie butted in cutting Mai from her speech which made Mai roll her eyes at Chie. "You will treat us for lunch later 'cause I heard from a reliable spider that you won your impromptu race." She grinned much to Nao's dismay.

"Sure. It's not my money, anyways. So, Thank you Nao. You're so generous mocked Natsuki." Which made Mai and Chie laugh out loud.

"Whatever. Now, let's stop this small reunion and go to and find seats so that these weirdos can stop their ogling at, Mutt." Nao muttered under her breath. The girls followed Nao and find themselves a seat at the back row. Natsuki sat beside the window looking out, Chie sat next to her while checking out her camera. Nao is sitting in front of Natsuki typing something on her phone and Mai's sitting beside her doodling something in her notebook. The bell rang and a few seconds later the room is now filled with their fellow classmates and their energetic teacher come barging in.

"Good Morning, beautiful and handsome creatures. I am Midori-sensei. And I am your English teacher and I think I'm also your sports teacher." She said grinning at her students. "Oh! I see that the most talked about student is here."

Natsuki is boringly looking outside, not really caring about what their teacher is talking about. She was broken out from her thoughts when Chie elbowed her which made her turn to Chie and frowned at her. Chie pointed at the front of the class and that's when she noticed that everyone is looking at her.

"Uh... Hi?" That's the only word she said and her classmates blushed and some turned back to their teacher knowing that a glare will soon come out. Her friends are having a good time watching their classmates swoon at their friend. Chie is the one who was having a really good time. She's taking pictures of her friend because she thought that it would be a good idea to sell the photos to her friends little army of admirers and make loads of money out of it.

"Hello to you too, new student-san. Do you mind introducing yourself here in the front." Midori smiled at the young girl. Being a sports instructor, she can sense a potential in somebody as soon as she sees them. And so far, Natsuki is capturing he attention. 'She's tall, she has a lean body and she seems to be strong. I guess I will have a chat with her later.' Midori said to herself while carefully eyeing the Blue haired girl. Natsuki noticed the glint on the older woman's eyes and she internally sighed.

"Great.. Just fucking great." She whispered to her friends but her friends heard her and snickered at that.

Reaching the front, she faced her classmates and look at them. They seem to be eager and their attention is on her. She's pissed off at the attention she's getting. So without further ado, she introduced herself.

"Kruger. Natsuki Kruger." She coldly said making her classmates and teacher bow their heads at the coldness and emotionless tone of her voice. At that she went back to her seat and her friends just watch in amusement when nobody tried to look back at Natsuki after her blood freezing introduction.

"Some things really never change." Chie said to her friends.

"Nat-chan you should stop scaring other people. How will you find a girlfriend if you're scaring everyone." Mai said shaking her head while Natsuki's head suddenly snapped and look at Mai with a blush on her face.

"S-Shut up! I-I don't need a girlfriend, Mai." She stuttered with a full blown blush on her face.

"Really, mutt? You need someone who will take care of your morning wood." Nao said, making Mai and Chie blush in embarrassment along with Natsuki.

Natsuki slapped Nao in the head which made her teacher and classmates look at them.

"Oi, girls! Cut it out. Kruger, Zhang and Hallard before I forget please stay after class. I need to talk to you." Midori turned back to what she's writing on the bored.

"Arghh.. You guys, It's the first day of class and you're already in trouble." Mai told the trio who's clueless of what they have done.

"I swear, Mai, we didn't do anything." Chie said while she's thinking of the activities she did this morning.

"I will kill you spider. If I get in trouble. Mom would definitely gonna flip." Natsuki said scared of her Mom's reaction. Once again, she slapped Natsuki's head causing Nao to face her and glare at her.

"Fuck! Stop slapping me. I didn't do anything and besides, we can always sneak out of this class." Nao evilly grinned at the other two. Mai just shook her head and took her pen and started copying the lecture on the board while the three idiots start to devise a plan.

Moments later, the bell rang signaling the end of their first period. The trio hurriedly grabbed their bags and went straight through the door. They heard Midori calling their names but they just run faster.

Natsuki was ahead of them followed by Nao and then Chie. Natsuki was looking behind her to check if Midori's following them, and thankfully she isn't. Natsuki looked in front of her only to collide with another student. She groaned in pain as she lay down on the floor. Nao and Chie stood frozen when she saw who Natsuki collided into. Hearing a loud thump, the students looked around and saw Natsuki lying on the floor while the other one was held back by Reito to avoid falling on the floor.

"Argghh.. Damn it!" Natsuki curse out loud. She suddenly stood up and glared at the other girl she collided into. When their eyes meet, Natsuki couldn't help but to admire the beautiful woman standing in front of her. She let her eyes roam at the other woman's face, trying to take in the beauty in front of her. Her tawny hair cascading past her shoulders. Her red lips that looks so kissable and her shining red eyes full of mischief and amusement.

"See something you like?" The brunette teased Natsuki and flaunted a sexy but flirty smile on her direction making Natsuki remember what happened.

"You!" Natsuki growled. " Why aren't you looking where you're going? Don't you know how painful it is to fall on the floor?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know that running on the hallway is legal in this school. I didn't receive a memo. And you could have avoided the collision if you are also looking where you're going." The brunette retorted which made Natsuki even more annoyed.

"Wow! The nerve of this woman. You see, all you have to do is apologize then we can all leave and forget about what happened but, no, you chose to turn this out to a long conversation."

"A-Ahm.. Kruger, let's j-just go." Nao said. Nao knows who the other woman is so she's saving her cousin for much trouble but the blunette is really pissed off.

"Y-yeah, Natsuki. Nao's right. W-we s-should go. I'm so sorry, Viola -san." Chie bowed her head in apology but Natsuki, being her persistent and stubborn self is not having any of it.

"No! She should apologize first."

Shizuru Viola has never been treated this way before. She is the student council president so no one ever dare to get on her way fearing of what she can do.

"I'm sorry, Kruger-san. I was talking to Viola-san that's why she collided into you." Reito interfered with a smile and apologizing in Shizuru's behalf but Natsuki glared at him.

"Am I talking to you, huh, tooth paste boy? No, so you better shut up." She growled and without averting her attention towards the brunette.

'She's cute when she's mad and her raspy voice is so sexy. Let's see what you're going to do next.' Shizuru said to herself and took a step closer to the blunette.

"Okay.. I'm sorry, Kruger-san." Shizuru said Natsuki was about to speak up but the brunette beat her to it. " Do you want me to kiss you to make it all better?"

Natsuki blushed as she processed what the girl said. The brunette took another step closer and lean on her ear which made her shiver. "What now, Kruger-san. Tell me where it hurts and allow me to kiss it for you." She whispered in Natsuki's ear but enough for Nao, Chie and Reito to hear which also made them blush and look away.

When Natsuki heard that, she recovered from her blush and took a step back. She is now red in anger. Nao and Chie, saw Natsuki's body language and immediately hold either of Natsuki's arm and drag her further.

"I'm so sorry, Kaichou. She's just having a bad day." Chie hurriedly said while tightening her hold on the flailing girl.

"Let me go, Chie and Spider. I'm going to tech that woman not to mess up with me." Natsuki said. The audience who were long forgotten saw these and they can't help but get scared and be amused at the same time because she is the first person to ever treat the famous President like that.

Shizuru just smiled and took their leave with Reito following her.

"Seems like you have found your match, Shizuru." Reito chuckled as he clearly recall the commotion between his friend and the transferee.

"Ara.. I think so too. Did you see the look in her eyes. I'm sure if Zhang-san and Hallard-san is not there, she will not hesitate to lay a finger on me."

"And you're happy about it? Why?" Reito asked confusedly. He too was scared for her friend when she saw Natsuki ready to pounce the president.

"I'm happy because for the first time, somebody treated me like I'm just anybody else. She doesn't even know I am. And I think that even if she does, it really wouldn't matter." The brunette answered.

'Natsuki Kruger. We will definitely meet again.' Was the brunettes last thoughts before she stepped inside their classroom.

* * *

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**AN: ** So there you have it. Tell me what you guys think. If something's confusing you, don't hesitate to ask me. Thanks! -Dhezi


	6. Chapter 5: Start Of Something New

**KEEPER**

**Chapter 5: Start Of Something New**

**AN: **Sorry for the long wait. I was sort of moping around because my girlfriend and I broke up. Anyway, here's the new chapter.

Oh, sorry for the errors. My bad.

On the unrelated note, I believe in Karma. Just saying :)

Anyways, Thanks for the reviews especially to:

**Ian23:** I'm not fluent in Spanish but I get what you mean. I'm going to finish this story so don't worry. Don't get let Reito stress you out. He'll play a vital part in the story. Gracias!

**Chum-sa: **You're theory is wrong but you gave me an idea so, Thank you. :)

**Mishi88: ** You will have to wait for the next chapters to know what really happened so for now, please stick with the story.

To all the guest, Thanks! I love all of you. :)

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

* * *

A few days have passed since Natsuki and Shizuru's confrontation. Since that day, Natsuki can't take the girl of her mind. She's royally passed at the tawny haired girl's confidence but also, she's mesmerized by the girls beauty. Anyways, She is now inside Midori's office with Nao and Chie since they always managed to dodge the older woman, Midori threatened them that if they don't see her in her office, she's going to directly talk to their parents which scared the girls especially Natsuki.

"Okay, Brats.. I'm glad that my threat worked." Midori grinned at the students who are seated in front of her.

"What do you want from us Midori-sensei? We didn't do anything to you." Chie said, thinking of what they could have done to be summoned by their teacher.

"Well, this wasn't supposed to happen if you, girls, don't run away. Anyway, I called you because there will be a try out for the soccer team."

"And? How does that concerns us?" Nao intervened while filing her nails, not waiting for Midori to finish.

"I want the three of you to be there. And -"

"NO!" the three yelled not waiting for more words to fall out of their sensei's mouth.

"No! We're not joining." Nastuki said firmly.

"But Kruger-san, I saw your records and it says there that you play soccer at your previous school. And Zhang-san and Chie-san got kicked out of the team last year but they can try it again since I'm the new head of the sports department." Midori said matter-of-factly.

"Yes, I was a soccer player at my previous school but that doesn't mean that I want to play for this school." She answered Midori while directing her next sentence at her two friends, "You two got kicked out of the team last year? Wow! What stupid things did you two do?"

"Well, we kinda 'got lost' in the cheerleaders changing room and Nao, right here." Chie pulled Nao beside her, "Became to handsy with the girls so, yeah, that's what happened." Chie said while Nao snickered at her friend's version of the story. Natsuki laughed at that but it suddenly died down when they felt a very dangerous aura coming from their sensei.

Midori, feeling left behind, rolled a news paper and stride towards the three and she whacked them in the head with the news paper.

"Ouch!" "What the hell was that for?"

""Shut up! I am actually standing here in front of you so listen to me and listen carefully." Midori warned with fire in her eyes, "You will join the try out because if you don't I will make your life harder than it already is and I will make sure that the three of you will suffer. Are we clear?" Midori shouted the last sentence.

"Y-Yes, M-midori-sensei." The three stuttered out in fear.

"Good. The try out will happen later at the soccer field after class so I will expect you to be there. Now, go!" Midori commanded, she's trying to fight off her laughter as the three scurried away from her. "This year will definitely be exciting." She said to herself then went back on her table to get a nap.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

* * *

"Damn! That woman can be scary if she wants too." Natsuki said. "So, What are we going to do now?" she asked her two friends who appeared to be calm about the whole try out ordeal.

"I personally don't have a problem about it since I love soccer and also I love attention from those hot girls." Chie said as she check out a girl who just passed them while they are treading the hall way.

"I agree. And did you hear what Midori said. I don't want to have a miserable high school days." Nao shrugged her shoulders and fished out the phone in her pocket. "I'm gonna text Mom and I'll inform her that I can't make it home early. You know how she is when she gets mad." She added while texting her Mom.

"Are you sure? I mean I want a normal and peaceful high school. You know, just for a change." Natsuki said. Being a soccer player at Chandler School has its ups and downs. Don't get her wrong, she loves to play soccer but the attention that she got is too much.

"Come on, Mutt. I'm sure it won't be that bad and we get the chance to play with each other again. And also, Mai is a cheerleader and she have hot friends. Maybe she can introduce us to those. Nao wiggled her eyebrows which earned a slap in the head from Natsuki and a snicker from Chie.

"Get your mind out of the gutter, Spider. Not all girls are interested with you." She said as they walk to the cafeteria where they will meet Mai.

"Yeah, Nao. If you really want to play again, don't pull such stupid act at the girls changing room. And if you dare do it again, don't drag me." Chie warned her hard headed friend.

"Is that right, huh Chie? The last time I checked, you enjoyed it more than I do since you got to see your long time crush almost half naked." Nao smirked at her friend who blushed. "when are you going to ask her out huh? You've been secretly fantasizing about her for a long time now. You should really muster up the courage to ask her out."

"Really? I can't believe the biggest flirt I know don't have the balls to ask a girl out." Natsuki laughed at Chie's flushed face. "Ask for the Spider's advice. I'm sure she have a lot since she's also an expert when it comes to that." Nao glared at Natsuki feeling offended by the comment.

"Is that so, Mutt? At least I can have anyone I want unlike you who acted like a deranged person in front of the student council president. And may I add, she's hot as hell and you just turned into a creepy, grumpy Mutt. I thought you have some balls. Where are they now?" Nao mocked her cousin as she recall their encounter with Shizuru Viola.

"Whaaat?! How did she get involve into this conversation? And don't ever call her hot 'cause she is not. She's just a stuck up, rich kid who knows nothing but to use her authority to harass other students. And geez, She's not even my type." Natsuki retorted.

"Really? So what is your type then?"Chie asked, fishing out her phone to record Natsuki's answer while the other girl is completely oblivious as she ponders over the question.

"Hmmm.. Let me think. I like a simple yet elegant on her own little way kind of girl. Smart, graceful and someone who won't allow anyone to treat her like dirt." Natsuki said with her arms folded on her chest

"You just describe Viola, Mutt? I knew it your into her." Nao said with a satisfied smirk on her face then she turned to Chie and whispered, "This is rich! Let's make a bet. I bet a hundred bucks that Viola likes her too."

Chie laughed at that, "Make it a thousand. One month and they'll be together."

"Oh wow! Count me in, Hallard. They have some sort of a love-hate relationship and it's a good start. You should document the whole event so that we won't miss any." Nao laughed maniacally making Natsuki look at her two friends.

Natsuki's eyes narrowed into a slit and said, "What are you two up to?"

"Uh.. Nothing. Just talking about the try later." Chie said trying to make Natsuki believe that it was really nothing. Natsuki seems satisfied with her friends answer so she just let it slide.

They are now inside the cafeteria. As soon as they stepped inside, they immediately spotted Mai with three other girls. They are seated at the far right corner of the talking animatedly with each other. Mai waved at them and her other companions look up to them. Nao and Chie waved at the other girls and Natsuki just look at them and then sat down in silence.

"Hey, guys, Natsuki let me introduce you to my friends." Mai said, "This is Mikoto Minagi, she is one of the school's geniuses. She's supposed to still be in middle school but she got acceleratd. This one is Aoi Senoh. She's a good friend of mine. She's on the same here as us and that one is Anh Lu, she's a cheerleader like me and Aoi. And also she is Shizuru Viola's cousin."

"Nice to meet you Kruger-san." The three greeted Natsuki but Natsuki just shrugged.

"So, I heard about the incident with my cousin. Please excuse her behavior. She's not really like that." Anh explained with an apologetic look on her face. Natsuki was taken aback by the girls behavior. They look alike but personality wise, there's a big difference.

"It's okay. I just wish that our paths won't cross once again. She's really so full of herself." Mai and her other friends are all surprised that Natsuki's talking to Anh. They know her since they were children and she's not one to engage in casual conversations. Mai smiled at the thought that maybe the blunette has really changed. Nao was about to say a snarky comment but Mai noticed it and so, she clamped her hand over Nao's mouth which, in return, bit her hand.

"Ouch! You stupid, spider. Why did you bite my hand?" My asked the girl furiously.

"Why the hell did you clamp your hand over my mouth? I was just about to compliment the mutt's behavior."

Mai slap Nao on her arm, "That's exactly why I did that." Oblivious to them, the other girls at the table have their eyes on them.

"Oi! You two. Cut it out. You two are like old married couple. Mai, I thought you have a better taste." Chie teased the two and look at Aoi and send her a wink who blushed in response.

"Ewww. No way, Chie. I'd rather grow old than be with that stupid spider." Mai retorted.

"Wow! Can you be any more annoying. As if I'm going to marry you on the first place." Nao fought back.

The others just sat back and watch in amusement at the two girls' banter. Natsuki who got a bit tired of the banter got up and went to fetch some food. "Kruger-san, if you don't mind, can I tag along." Anh asked politely.

"Sure. And please call me Natsuki I'm not a big fan of pleasantries." They walked at the food area and Natsuki got a Chicken sandwich with extra mayo while Anh got herself vegetable salad. Natsuki, being the gentlewoman that she is paid for their food and carried Anh's food along with her. Anh blushed and smile at the sweet gesture and they went back on the table.

"Oh, why did you two stop? Are you tired of getting on each other's nerves? Natsuki questioned the two girls who are now both quiet.

"I just realized that talking to her is a waste of time." Mai answered as she got up to get her own food.

"Whatever you say, my love." Nao mockingly said while the others snickered.

"Here's your food.", Natsuki placed Anh's plate of Veggie salad in front of the girl as Nao, Chie, Aoi and Mikoto look at them intently.

"Why is it that you paid for Anh's food and you didn't even offer us anything." Chie narrowed her eyes into slits at the blunette.

"No reasons. I just want to." She replied before pouring some mayonnaise on her sandwich.

"Are you doing this to get on her cousin's good side, huh, mutt?" Nao asked wearing a mischievous smirk on her face. "I'm sure you can ask Anh for help without doing all the stuff.

"Stupid! Why do you always have to include that woman in our conversation."

"Because you like her. Come on, mutt. We're friends and I am your cousin so you don't have to be so secretive about it." She said as she leaned back on her chair and crossed her arms on her chest. "Hey, Chie stop harassing, Aoi, Just ask her for a date already." Nao turned her attention to Chie who is not so subtle with her advances on Aoi. Chie threw her empty Soda can to Nao which landed on the red-heads forehead. The gang roared in laughter at Nao's furious face which attracted the other students' attention.

"Three points." Mai said before giving Chie a high-five and turning back to Nao to give her a satisfied smirk.

"Chie-han, you have to teach me how to do that." Mikoto said through her laughter.

"Oi, neko. I'm still older than you. Respect me." Nao said through a faux glare but then she smiled when Mikoto pouted at her. She will not say it out loud but she has a soft spot for Mikoto since she's an only child.

Unbeknownst to them, the student council committee are seated just a few table from them.

"Those delinquents. I'm going to there and give them a peace of mind." Haruka said.

"Piece of mind Haruka-chan." Yukino corrected.

"That blue-haired girl is just new and she's already causing some trouble. And why is your cousin sitting with them." Haruka directed her question to Shizuru who has her eyes set on the blunette. She feels irritated by the fact that Natsuki is being nice to her cousin to the extent that she even paid for Anh's food. Ever since their encounter, her mind has been plagued by thoughts about the blunette. She can still hear the blunette's husky voice and she can still feel the intensity of the girls glare towards her. It should scare her but it didn't. Instead she felt joy when Natsuki's looking at her. She felt a warm fuzzy feeling on her stomach.

"Ara, Let's just let them be. They're just having fun, Haruka. And as for Anh, She can sit with whoever she wants." Shizuru calmly said trying to hide the jealousy that she's feeling because of the fact that Anh and Natsuki are getting along really well.

"Whatever you say, Bubuzuke. But don't ask for my help when they pause another trouble." Haruka said.

"Cause, Haruka-chan. And Viola-san is right." Yukino said meekly.

**Back at Natsuki's table...**

"Hey girls, I think we have to go. Our cheer practice will start in about 10 minutes." Anh informed Mai and Aoi.

"Awww... My body still hurts from yesterday's practice." Mai groaned feeling her muscles start to ache with just the thought of another practice.

"Mine too.. I wish coach will give us some rest even just for a day." Aoi added.

"You know, if ever you need some massage, we are for you." Nao said looking at Mai intently then she wiggled her brows which made the others laugh once again and Mai blushed.

"You're so gross. Come on girls, Let's go before this Spider drools over us." Mai said as she pick up her things . "Bye girls, we'll watch your try out later."

"Where's my goodbye kiss Mai? Anyway, Bye my love. Make sure to cheer for me." Nao waved at Mai enthusiastically. She won't admit it but she has a huge crush on Mai ever since she met the girl. She is just too scared to admit he true feelings because she doesn't want to ruin their friendship.

"I see that you're still not over her, Nao Zhang. Hello, new student. Would you like to go and hang out with us? By the way, I am Yuuichi Tate and that is Masashi Takeda and the others are our friends." Natsuki's turned her head to see who was talking to them. She saw a blonde hair guy with a messy haircut and she saw another guy who is dressed up in what seems like a kendo uniform. He has a black spiky hair and a scar on his face. 3 other guys are with them who are wearing their school uniform. Natsuki just looked at them and turn back to her friends.

"Oh, You're a feisty one huh." Tate spat at Natsuki who is still not looking at him.

"Leave her alone, Tate. She doesn't want to hang out with a batch of idiots." Chie said and Nao giggled.

"Shut up, Hallard. I'm not talking to you." Tate shouted. He is getting frustrated because of the lack of attention that Natsuki's giving her.

The student council committee just sat there watching how Natsuki's group are going to handle Tate's group.

"Hmm. I think I should buy some popcorn. This will be interesting." Haruka said as she watch Tate got work up due to Natsuki's indifference.

"I thought you don't want violence. Why are sitting here and enjoying this?" Reito asked Haruka who has an excited glint in her eyes.

"I don't want violence but Tate's group is out of control. They need someone who will teach them a lesson." She answered.

"Ara, Haruka is right. I for one doesn't like violence too but they are really misbehaving." Shizuru answered as she sip her warm tea.

"I'm sure that if his parents are not one of the biggest shareholder of this school, he will be long gone from this school." Haruka said. It's true that Tate's family is a shareholder of this school that's why he's not scared of causing such trouble.

**Back at Natsuki's table...**

"And trust me Tate, you stand no chance against her, so back off because her eyes are already set on someone. You're just waiting your time. Why don't you just go and play with all your equally gay friends." Nao said in a bored manner. The other students who are still in the cafeteria heard what Nao said and they laughed. She knows that she pushing Tate's buttons but she doesn't care. She hate the boy with all her heart. Tate got mad and she gripped Nao's arms and pulled her towards him. That made the whole cafeteria silent. They are all anticipating on what will happen next. Shizuru and her friends are sitting them watching calmly. 'So, what are you going to do now, Natsuki.' She thought to herself.

Meanwhile Chie and Natsuki just sit there doing nothing. Chie deep inside is grinning like a fool since it's been a long time since she got some action.

"What did you say, Zhang? Don't talk to me like that." Tate snarled. Nao just shrug her shoulders and look at him dead in the eyes.

"Psshh. Let me go before you regret this." Nao knows that she can take Tate down the only thing that's holding her down is the fear of what her Mom will do to her. Her Mom, Julie Zhang, can be hell of a scary sometimes just like her Aunt Saeko.

"Ahahahaha...Did you guys hear that. Ohh.. I'm so scared. My knees are shaking in fear. Hahaha" Tate laughed sarcastically along with his minions.

Natsuki, Chie and Nao laughed too which made Tate stopped laughing and frown at the girls while tightening his grip on Nao even more. "What's so funny huh? Stop laughing." He shouted angrily.

Chie has her hand on her stomach which is from laughing too loud and Natsuki is wiping tears from her eyes. "Oh my gosh, Tate. You sounded so gay. Hahahaha! I should've recorded that one. I'm sure it's gonna be a hit on youtube. Hahaha."

"You stupid..." Tate pushed Nao away from him and he lunged towards Chie. Chie, having a fast reflex move out of the way which made Tate stumble on the tables.

"Oooppss.. Sorry," Chie said with a smirk as she look down at Tate who was sprawled on the floor. The other students laughed again which made Tate even more angrier. He immediately stood up and glared at the student which effectively made them shut up.

"Boys, hold them." He ordered and the boys immediately complied. Nao once again was held by two of Tate's minions. Chie was held by Tate and another guy. Natsuki who was still calmly sitting saw that Takeda was about to hold her.

"Touch me and I swear you won' get a chance to play kendo once again." She said through a death glare which made Takeda's step to falter.

"What are you doing, Takeda? Take her." Takeda shook the fear out of him and lunged forward. He grabbed Natsuki on her wrist but not even a second passed, he is sprawled like a star fish on the floor with his nose bleeding.

The other students were amazed at Natsuki's agility. Girls and boys swoon over her but Natsuki don't mind because she is now seething in anger. She looked at Tate who has his mouth open. Chie and Nao managed to get out of their captors strong hold and delivered series of punches and kicks towards the guys sending them unconscious on the floor. Tate is now the only man standing. Nao is cracking her knuckles while Chie took out her phone to video what's going to happen next. Natsuki has a smirk planted on her face.

"Hey, Nao, I have an idea. Let's just hand him and his minions to the lioness of the student council. I'm sure they have better plans for him." Natsuki said as she looked at the student council's direction. " She noticed that they were all sitting calmly while looking at them. "Oi.. Lioness, what do you wanna do with these morons?" Natsuki asked Haruka but her eyes shifted to Shizuru who has her eyes closed and calmly sipping her tea.

Haruka was about to answer when some of the teachers came into view. Natsuki who was holding Tate on his collar was caught red-handed. Tate, on the other hand, free himself from Natsuki's grip and he rushed to Mr. Sakomizu's side. Natsuki and her gang all of a sudden became nervous.

"Sakomizu-sensei, they're harassing me and my friends. We were just trying to talk to them when all of a sudden that Kruger punch Takeda and her gang helped her beat us." Tate said with a slight quiver in his voice he, too, that his plan of putting all the blame to Natsuki's group back fire to them.

"Is that true, Kruger-san?" Sakomizu ask the girl seeing that he will get no reply he said, "Okay, Girls follow me to the principal's office. And Tate, take your friends with you go to the clinic and have yourself checked." Hearing that made Tate and his friends grin from ear to ear. He's mentally celebrating while Natsuki and her gang were about to walk away when suddenly, "My, my.. This is a misunderstanding Sakomizu-sensei." Shizuru said.

The cafeteria went silent. It was like an angel drop by and leave the crowd speechless. They were all aware of the Student Council's presence but seeing that they weren't doing anything during the whole ordeal was enough for Natsuki's gang to think that they don't care that's why it was a shocker when they heard none other than the Kaichou to speak up.

"What do you mean, Viola-san? These girls are caught red-handed." Sakomizu said. He is now confused about the whole mess. Sure, he caught Natsuki holding Tate by the collar and his friends completely beaten up while the other girls are completely unscathed.

"You're right. You caught them sensei. However, you didn't see who started the fight and how Tate and his friends provoked the girls." Shizuru answered and look at Tate in the eyes which made him look away.

"Is that true Yuuichi-san?"

"I-I.. I-it's not true. Look at us. We are the victims here." Tate stuttered.

"Hmm.. I believe we have a lot witness around Yuuichi-san to prove that you and your friends were the one who started all of it." Reito said with his signature smile while looking around him. Tate's mouth dropped open because he forgot that there are a lot of student's inside the cafeteria. He hang his head down in shame while clenching his fist. He's seething in anger because of the fact that a girl put him in shame. Not learning his lessons, he run towards Natsuki raising his fist in an attempt to punch Natsuki but he took a big swing but his punched landed in thin air. Natsuki, on the other hand, grabbed Tate on his collar once more and pull him down towards her right knee. He kneed Tate on the face and slammed her elbow on his back which made him fall on the ground unconscious. Nao and Chie wolf-whistled then high-fived the blunette. The students clapped their hands at the action that they have seen while the Council and Sakomizu stared at the blunette in awe.

"Okay! Everyone finish your meal because the bell is about to ring." Sakomizu said and asked for some male student's assistance to accompany the guys to the clinic. He then turned to Natsuki, Nao and Chie, "You, three, Principal's office, now!"

"B-But... We were just defending ourselves." Chie explained.

"I know. But still, any form or way of violence in this school is unacceptable." Sakomizu reasoned then he left with the three girls trailing him. Natsuki is ahead of Nao and Chie so when she stopped walking the two girls bumped behind her back.

"Mutt! Why did you stop?" Natsuki just shrugged her shoulders. "Go ahead girls. I'll be there. I'll just have a word with Viola."

The two looked at each other then they smiled and continue following Sakomizu. Shizuru who was still looking at the girls noticed that Natsuki turned back and is now walking towards them. Natsuki is wearing an unreadable expression. Her eyes are locked with hers. She felt her cheeks heating up at the intensity in Natsuki's eyes. She suddenly become nervous and her palms are getting slightly sweaty. 'Natsuki, why do you have this strange effect on me.' She asked herself. She and her fellow council mates are stunned when Natsuki bowed down.

"Arigatou, Viola-san." Natsuki said and then she looked at Shizuru once again and then she left leaving the brunette blushing.

"I think she's bi-polar." Reito joked which made Yukino and Haruka laugh. "Three days ago, she's mad at you and now she's thanking you. What a girl.."

Shizuru just smiled at them. She can feel butterflies on her stomach but she ignored it. 'Definitely a bi-polar but she's my bi-polar.' She said to herself before exiting the cafeteria as the school bell rang signaling that it's time to head back to class.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

* * *

Nao, Chie and Natsuki are now dressed in a their P.E. uniform since they don't have proper soccer clothes to use at the try out. They sat at the bleachers while waiting for the other players. Midori grinned when they saw the trio. She made her way towards them and acknowledge their presence.

"Oh.. I'm so glad you, girls, are here. I thought I have to drag you here." Midori said while eyeing the trio who looks bored.

"Psshh.. It's not like we have any other choice." Chie said picking her phone texting god knows who. Midori took Chie's phone.

"No phone during practice." She said as she put the phone in her own pocket.

"But we're not practicing. We're just here for the try out." Chie reasoned but immediately shut up when she saw Midori holding a rolled news paper on her other hand.

"Is that it? Okay.. Here's the deal. If all of you pass the try out, I'm going to be nice to the three of you and maybe, just maybe, I can give you free passes whenever you are bored in my class." Midori bargained. She knows that the trio are not just skill and good looks. They are also smart even if they are not really paying attention to what she's teaching them. She took a their files and studied it and she's impressed to say the least. She found out about their family and yet they are acting like normal teenagers.

Hearing the offer made the three grin they furiously nodded their heads in agreement. Using the passes as a motivation, they are more than willing to pass the try out. Midori mentally pat herself on the back. She can now relax because she knows that the lazy students will eventually bite her bait. Midori whistled signaling that it's already time to start the try out.

Midori explained the rules and divided the participants. She made sure that the three are on the same team. She wanted to see how the trio works with each other. After a few minutes, Midori happily announced the end of the try out. "That's it. I saw that a lot of you have some mad skills. That being said, I'm going to post the result of the try out at the bulletin board tomorrow. You can now go home and take your rest. Thank you for your cooperation and participation."

Natsuki and her friends are all lying down on the grass. They are heavily panting. Mai, Aoi, Anh and Mikoto rushed towards them to congratulate them. They arrived in the middle of the try out to support their friends. They handed them a bottle of water and the trio gulped greedily.

"I'm sure that the three of you will make it on the team. It's so cool that I will get the chance to play with Natsuki." Mikoto gushed excitedly.

"Wait.. What are you talking about?" Natsuki curiously asked the young girl.

"Oh. Sorry. I forgot to inform you that Mikoto-chan here," Nao said smiling at Mikoto, "is the youngest member of Fuuka Duchess."

"Really? Hmmm. That's cool." Natsuki said as she got up to get a towel on her duffel bag. "But don't get too excited, Mikoto. There are a lot of talented students here. I wouldn't be surprised if we don't make it." She humbly stated.

"She's right, Mikoto-chan. Did you see that, emotionless student? She's fast and she really gave me a hard time." Chie said.

"Are you referring to Miyu-san?" Mikoto asked. She knows the girl because she share some classes with her. "She's really good. I'm sure she will also make it on the team."

"Oi, spider, have you seen my towel? I'm sure I put it inside my bag before we head out here." Natsuki asked her cousin with a frustrated sigh. She's sweating because of the physical activity that she just endured.

"Here, take this, Kruger-san." Natsuki looked up from her bag when she heard the familiar soft voice. Shizuru is standing right in front of her offering her a handkerchief. Her friends became quiet and looked amused at the scene that is unfolding in front of them. Natsuki looked at her intently, trying to figure out why the brunette is being kind to her.

"Thanks but no, thanks." She said coldly. 'Ara, Reito-kun is right. She's bi-polar' Shizuru giggled inwardly.

"Why are you giggling what's so funny?" Natsuki questioned with her eyes narrowed at the girl.

"Nothing." The brunette replied and composed her giggles, "I insist Kruger-san. Take my handkerchief. Do you want your fans to see you in your sweaty and gross glory or do you want me to wiped your sweat off of you?" She teased which made Natsuki scoff.

"B-Baka." She said before taking the handkerchief from the brunette's hand which made Shizuru smile. "I'm going to wash this and give it back to you tomorrow." She wiped the sweat off her face. She accidentally inhaled the handkerchief and it smelled like a mixture of lavender and honey. 'I wonder if she really smell like this.' Natsuki caught herself thinking about the brunette's smell and dismissed the thought out of her mind.

"Awwww... Mutt, you didn't inform us that your girlfriend will be watching us." Nao teased her cousin which made Shizuru and Natsuki blush. Their friends laugh at them and Natsuki took her now empty bottle and threw it at Nao.

"Awww.. They look cute together." Aoi gushed, "You'll make a lovely couple."

"That's it! All of you are officially not my friends anymore." She spat and glared at her friends who are enjoying the whole situation.

"As much as I like the idea of being Kruger-san's girlfriend, she have to take me out on a date first." Shizuru teased which earned another blush from Natsuki. 'Ara, she looks cute when she's blushing.'

"Whatever. I'm out of here. Goodbye." Natsuki said as before collecting her things. She was about to leave but then she remembered something. " By the way, stop calling me Kruger-san. Natsuki is fine." She said then walks out of the field leaving her friends and a satisfied Shizuru behind.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

* * *

**Present Time...**

Shizuru is sitting on her couch with her legs crossed. She's thinking about Natsuki and she can't help but feel sad and disappointed as she remember how her former friends blame her for everything that happened. 'I have to make it right.' She said to herself as she fished out her phone and dialed a number.

"Hello. This is Shizuru. I want to talk to you... Let's meet tomorrow. I'm tired of everything. I'll text you the details about where and what time we're going to meet." With that she disconnected the call and sigh in defeat. "Natsuki.. Please wake up. I want you back in my life."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

* * *

**Post AN: **Done! Sorry for taking so long. Please tell me what you think and if you have suggestions don't hesitate to pm me.


	7. Chapter 6: Everybody Talks

**KEEPER**

**Chapter 6: Everybody Talks**

**AN: **Thanks for the reviews. Like I said before, I need your patience. We're going there soon. 2 or 3 chapters more then the secret will be revealed.

ian.23 Gracias! Estoy bien ahora. Ella no existe en mi mundo nunca mas. I'll find someone better. :)

twenty-six whitewave Thanks for reading my story! Salud!

DancingFireStar You're right. they are both bi-polar and crabby bitches. :)

Shiznat13 Thank you! I'm glad you like my story

Sammykhann You're awesome! Thumbs up! :)

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

* * *

Shizuru is patiently waiting at the coffee shop down the street near her condo. Last night she decided to call the one person who knew what really happened that day. She wanted to talk to someone who will understand her. She's tired of hiding and running away. She knows that she has done something wrong but they don't have the right to do so because they don't the story. They don't know her side of the story. She doesn't understand why Natsuki didn't tell her friends the truth. Surely, she has all the right and time to do so but Shizuru don't understand why she kept it to herself. She's so trapped in her own world that she didn't realize that the person she's meeting is standing in front of her for a minute or two now.

"Penny for your thoughts, Shi-chan." Shizuru looked up at the person who's smiling down on her. She stood up from where she's sitting and hugged the other woman as a form of greeting, "Ooompph.. I see that you're excited to see me."

"I'm sorry. I just got carried away." Shizuru said as she release the woman from the tight hug that she has just given her, "Please, sit down. I'm sorry for asking you to meet me. I know that you're busy with your business but I really needed someone to talk to."

"It's okay, Shi-chan." The woman said, " Let me guess... It's about her. Right?" She doesn't have to mention a name because she knows Shizuru more than anyone in the world. She knows that Shizuru, after all these years, is still in love with Natsuki Kruger. She has witnessed how they look at each other and how their eyes sparkle everytime someone mention the other's name. Back then, Shizuru always wear a mask to conceal her feelings. She wouldn't let anyone in unless they have proven that they're worth it but that was long gone ever since a certain blue haired girl arrives. Natsuki Kruger, the girl who doesn't take shit form anybody. She's smart but rebellious and lazy. She's a handful of everything but she managed to bring out the real Shizuru, "I heard about what happened. How is she?"

Shizuru sighed and look at her hands which are clasped together on the table. "Yes.. It's about her again. Honestly, I don't know how she's doing. Her friends won't allow me to come and visit her." She said as tears starts to gather in her eyes. She took a deep breath to calm herself down but she failed, "I-I just w-want to see her and hold her hand."

The woman saw how Shizuru's tears fall down on her beautiful face. She took Shizuru's hand that were on the table and she held it with her own hands and she rubbed the back of Shizuru's hand. "Shhh.. It's okay, Shi-chan. You can cry as long as you want. I'm here for you."

"W-why is this happening to me? I-Is t-this what they call Karma?" Shizuru asked the other woman who has a sympathetic look on her face. She feels bad for the brunette. She knows that the girl needs someone to support her and she's more than glad to be that person.

"Shi-chan, don't say that. This is not your Karma. The only wrong thing that you did is you didn't do anything to talk to Natsuki and explained yourself."

"B-because I got s-scared... God knows how much I regret it now." The brunette sobs. "I love her so much. I-If I could just turn back the time, I'll correct everything."

"This is real life, Shi-chan. We can't turn back the time but we can still do something to make up for the lost time. You can't always blame yourself for the wrong things that you have done in the past. We mess up. We do stupid things. We unintentionally hurt the people we love. We are only humans so don't expect things to be perfect." She's not used to seeing Shizuru so broken like this. Natsuki really got the girl's heart. "Right now, let's just hope and pray for the best."

After a few minutes, Shizuru seemed to calm down from her small melt down. She wiped her eyes and look at the woman sitting in front of her. She took in the woman's appearance and smiled because she looks just as beautiful as ever. "Thank you so much, Oka-san and I'm so sorry for wasting your time for this."

"Silly, child. I love you so much, Shi-chan and I'm more than willing to console my daughter in times like this." Shizuru's mom, Shizuma Viola, smiled at her daughter in return. Shizuma noticed that her daughter's face fell once again, "What else is wrong? I know you, Shi-chan. Tell me what else is bothering you."

"It's just that.. I can't help but feel betrayed. How could they just take sides and blame me for everything without knowing the real story? I mean, I was hurt too." She whispered the last sentence with sadness.

"I know, sweetie. You have to understand that not all people will understand why we do or did some things. They will never understand unless we explain it to them. As for your former friends, they were there during Natsuki's grief. They saw how much it affected her and because of your lack of explanation, they assumed that it was your fault. That's just my theory, though."

"You're right, Okasan." She sighed once again in resignation, "I hope it's not too late to make things right. Yeah, It's a huge fulfillment to reach where I am now but I'm not truly happy. I will only be happy if Natsuki forgives me."

"The way to forgiveness is not easy but if you really want it, you will find a way to make her forgive you. What you and Natsuki had is something special. I have never seen anyone as happy as you used to be with each other. I saw how the both of you glow everytime you're together." Shizuma chuckled when she remember how in love the two used to be. It was sickeningly sweet. "You know what, Shi-chan, I still want her to be my daughter-in-law. She's so beautiful, smart and sexy."

"Okasan! I get what you're trying to say." Shizuru said with a blush, "If I don't know any better, I would think that you have a crush on her." Shizuru pouted which made her mom laugh. " But seriously, I need your help, Okasan. I told you that I want to make things right and in order to do that I need you to..."

TBC

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

* * *

**Flashback**

Weeks past by and little by little Natsuki finds out that Shizuru Viola is very much tolerable than she thought. They still get in each other's nerves but that's how their "not-really-friends" status goes. Since the day at the cafeteria, they seem to grow closer. Natsuki and her friends hang out with the council sometimes and they even volunteered, or let's just say that Mai volunteered, to help and support the council's activities much to the trio's dislike.

"Why do we have to carry this boxes? I thought Viola have a lot of fans that volunteered. Why can't I see any one?" Natsuki grumbled as she carry a box of papers towards the student council's office.

"I'm sorry, Kruger-san. They really volunteered but you know how they are. They just want to impress Viola-san. They don't really intend to help." Yukino said as she opened the door for Natsuki. Natsuki immediately dropped the heavy box on the table and slumped on the chair.

"Ugh.. That's so heavy." The blunette whined. She's massaging her arm when Shizuru and the rest entered.

"My, my.. Did Natsuki carry this box? If I remember it correctly, this one's het heaviest box out there." The brunette said. She is impressed by Natsuki's strength. It's not everyday that you meet someone who, despite of being a cold and snobbish soccer star, helps with the student council's project. Fuuka is not your typical school. Sure they have a good reputation when it comes to education but when it comes to other things, they suck. Take what happened inside the cafeteria as an example. It was Tate and his group's fault but since Tate's family is a shareholder of the school, instead of getting suspended, he's freely roaming around the campus and harming the weaker students. Teachers support the students but when it comes to the board of directors, they don't really pay any attention. All they think about is gaining profits and getting the fame that they wanted.

"I'm sure Viola-san that she's just trying to impress you." Nao whispered to Shizuru's ears which made Shizuru smile.

Wearing her normal teasing face, Shizuru made her way towards Natsuki then she place her hands on Natsuki's shoulder then massage it. The minute Natsuki felt Shizuru's hands on her shoulders made her shiver. She abruptly jump up from her chair and glared at Shizuru who is giggling silently. "Hands off, Shizuru. W-why did you do that?" the girl asked with brows furrowed and a visible blush on her face.

"Because my Natsuki's being so helpful today. I think I should give her a massage. Or do you want us to move somewhere private." The brunette teased while she ran her fingers on Natsuki's arms. Natsuki who is now as red as a tomato pushed Shizuru's fingers off of her.

"Oi.. Snake woman, you should stop doing that before Natsuki Jr. gets angry." Nao said through her laughter which made everybody blush. Natsuki on the other hand, sneak behind Nao and slap her on the head.

"Owww.. Mutt, I was just kidding. I swear half of my brain cells just died because of what you did." Nao placed her hand on the back of her head which aches because of Natsuki's slap.

"Idiot! Stop being stupid." Natsuki said in an annoyed tone of voice. She then faced Anh " Hey Anh, Mom asked me to invite you for dinner." Hearing that made Shizuru's heart clench. She felt a huge wave of jealousy. Reito who was looking at her noticed the sudden change on his friends demeanor. 'Hmm.. This is interesting, I've never seen her like this." Reito said to himself why he silently observe his friend.

"Really? Okay.. I'll just have to make a call to my Mom." Anh said while she excused herself to make some necessary phone calls.

"Wow! I thought Shizuru's your girlfriend. Why was Anh being invited by your Mom for dinner?" Chie asked her friend.

"I don't know. She didn't tell me why." Natsuki shrugged her shoulders then looked at Shizuru who has a grim look on her face. "Hey, Are you okay?"

Shizuru composed herself then flash Natsuki her signature fake smile which annoyed Natsuki. She doesn't know why but she feels like she has done something wrong to the girl. 'Why is she acting like that? God, she's so hot and cold.'

"Nothing that concerns you Kruger-san." Shizuru went to her desk and then she opened her laptop. 'Kruger-san? Last time I check we're on the first name basis. Something is definitely wrong.' Natsuki said to herself. She's really confused right now.

"Everyone, kindly take a sit. I would like to hear your opinions about the Acquaintance party. Okay, so.. Tomorrow we will start with the decorations for the annual acquaintance party which will happen on Saturday. I have here a set list of the possible activities that we will conduct. Mai-san, can you please hand everyone a copy of the list of activities that were suggested by the students." Mai obediently complied. She handed everybody their copy.

"This is crap." Nao said, "Who the hell wants a damn 70's themed party? That is so lame." Everybody cringed at the thought of wearing colorful clothes and dancing to some lame funky song.

"Yes, Bubuzuke, I agree with that spider woman. Who the hell suggested that one?" Haruka, for the first time agreed with Nao. Who could have thought that those two will have something that they can agree.

"Okay, so we will over rule this one. The next one is.."

Shizuru was interrupted by Mai's laughter. "Hahaha.. I can't believe someone will have the guts to suggest a strip club themed party."

"Yukino, kindly trace the idiot who suggested this stupid thing I'm gonna make sure that she-." Haruka stopped talking when she saw Natsuki and Chie's red face. The two are trying their best to stop laughing but they failed.

"Mind to share what's funny Hallard-san?" Reito asked. He is also intrigued about what the two girls are laughing about.

"N-no need to trace anyone, Lioness. B-because the culprit is inside the room." Chie said through her laughter and then she pointed her finger to Nao who's face looks pale when she saw Mai and Haruka glaring at her.

"W-well.. I thought it w-would be awesome. Hehe.." She said awkwardly. Mai rolled her eyes at her friend while Haruka kicked her on the shin.

"You are such a pervert Zhang. I can't believe you." Haruka said.

"What? Imagine those hot ladies dancing in just their bikinis and-"

"Okay, we get what you mean Nao-san but I think that's a no go." Reito said while shaking his head.

"You, people are no fun." Nao answered and then she crossed her arms on her chest.

Shizuru is just sitting there and watching her friends' banters. The student council room has never been this alive. Suddenly her attention went to Natsuki who looks cute when she's thinking. 'I wonder what's going on in that pretty head of hers.'

"I think this one is nice." Natsuki said which effectively made the others to stop whatever they were arguing about. "Cowboy inspired acquaintance party. I mean, we don't have to spend a lot of money for the decorations. Students won't have to be stressed out in finding something to wear since, it will be more casual."

"Hmm.. Kruger-san is right." Yukino said, "come to think of it, The school is advising us to spend the money wisely and we have a lot of events that are still on the list so, Cowboy inspired party is the wisest choice on hand."

Everyone is quietly thinking about it. They all want to give everybody a nice time without being overly stressed out about it. They all came up to an agreement that this year's party will be A Cowboy party.

"Now that it's settled we have to figure out the food and drinks, music, decorations and security." Shizuru said.

Chie raised her hand, " As you all know, I am in Photography Club and we kind of have some connections with the Art Club. I think I can ask for some help with the decorations. I'm sure they can handle the designs and stuff for the party."

"Very well. Chie-san. I'm relying on you for that one."

"Viola-san, I think I can handle the food and drinks. I'm on the Culinary Club and I'm sure my colleagues will be more than happy to help." Mai volunteered herself for the food and drinks.

"Great, Mai-san. Please send me the list of food and drinks that you're going to make and the estimate cost and we will hand you the money that you need. I'm also going to make a letter so that you can have a free access at the Kitchen Laboratory."

"I, for one Bubuzuke, is assigning myself to handle the security. I don't want some idiots like Tate and his gang to ruin the party."

"And for the music I think I know someone who can handle it." Nao said. Everybody looked confused at the red-head. Without saying anything, she shrugged her shoulders and looked at Natsuki which made everyone else in the room to look at Natsuki who is obliviously twirling a pen on her fingers. When she looked up she noticed that they are all looking at her and then everything clicked in.

"No!" She plainly stated while shaking her head from left to right vigorously.

"Come on, mutt.. you're like one of the best out there. What's the point in hiding something you're good at?" Nao reasoned, "Don't you want to impress that beautiful girlfriend of yours?" Nao finished with her finger pointing at Shizuru.

"She is not my girlfriend for the thousandth time, Spider. And have you ever heard of hidden talent? That's the reason why I want to keep it to myself." One of Natsuki's many talents is mixing music. She was greatly influenced by western music, then one day, while she was going out back in LA, she came across a music store, she heard some weird but beautiful music playing and when she asked the manager what kind of music it was, she easily got hooked to it.

"Please, Kruger-san, we need you're support and since you volunteered, why not give your all?" Reito tried to persuade Natsuki but since Natsuki don't like the guy she ignored him completely.

"How 'bout this Nat-chan, Provide the music then I promise that I will cook your favorite food for a whole month?" Mai bargained. If you want to persuade Natsuki to do something for you, offer her something that she can't resist. Natsuki is sitting there contemplating about Mai's offer.

"Fine! I'll do it but you have to keep your promise Mai." Everybody cheered loudly when Natsuki agreed at Mai's offer. Now that it's settled, they moved the conversation to the little details for the party. After a few minutes, Shizuru declared that they got everything covered and they can go home. Shizuru walked towards Natsuki and she surprised Natsuki with a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you so much, Natsuki." Shizuru then gathered her things and head out of the room. Everyone else was stunned at what had just happened. And Natsuki, is sporting a blush on her face. She didn't expect that from the council president but then again, who is she to complain. She would be lying if she say that she doesn't have a crush on the president. Deep inside she feels elated at that move. She can feel her cheek tingle after the kiss. Unconsciously she placed her hand on her cheek and she almost grin like a fool when she heard someone clearing their throat.

"Oi, Mutt, might as well erase that stupid look on your face. You look like one of Viola's fan. Totally not cool." Nao teased her cousin who is still wearing a dreamy look on her face she just sighed and turned to the other occupants in the room. "Come on, let's leave her. She seems like she's on another planet. We're leaving now, Kruger." Nao rolled her eyes and leave the room with the rest of the group.

"Hey, wait! Anh, See you later at the house. Spider, your Mom's going to be there too so I think you should come." Natsuki picked up her things and followed her friends.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

* * *

**Kruger's Manor**

Natsuki along with her family, Nao and her Mom and Anh and her parents are all seated at the long dinner table. The elders are engaging in small talks about business and all that jazz while the youngsters are sitting there, boringly listening to their parents. The foods are passed and consumed but still the younger generations have no idea about the sudden meeting. Natsuki, being impatient and not one to listen to small talks interrupted the conversation.

"Excuse me. With all due respect but I don't understand why we're all here? I mean, what's this meeting all about?" Every head on the table turned to Natsuki. The elders seemed to be impressed at how polite the young heiress is while the teens have a thankful look in their eyes. Nao is also dying to know the answer but since her Mom warned her to be on her best behavior, she bask in the glory of silence the whole evening to avoid some castigations from her Mom when they get home later.

"Aww, Nat-chan, why do you have to be so impatient? We're actually saving it for later but since you asked, might as well say it now." Natsuki's Mom, Saeko, look at the other occupants and her face turned serious. Natsuki doesn't like the way her Mom look at her because she knows that something big is about to happen.

"You see, Natsuki..."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

* * *

**AN: **Ooooppss.. Save that for the next chapter.

**Up Next:** Saeko's revelation, Natsuki doing something for someone and... I don't know. What else should I include?


End file.
